Not my Fiancé
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Revision in Progress... Brand New Chapter 18... If it were true, I mean if it were real. Would you do it all over again just for my sake?
1. Not my Sesshoumaru

_**Chapter 1** Revision Completed

* * *

_

Hi everybody, whoa how long has it been since I actually updated something? Around a month, I think. But then again how long has it been since I actually finished this story. Well some of you remember (and some of you don't) that I promised to go over this story and juice it up. And since my muse quit and moved to Jamaica (she's such a bitch), I decided to work on something that was already typed and the idea just needed to be tweaked.

So I'm revising the story, editing, adding a few steamy scenes and making sure that I actually answered the questions (the sane one's anyway) that I placed at the end of each chapter. I'm also going to be adding in a couple of chapters (making them shorter too but only because I want them to be equally spaced), make Rin and Sesshoumaru have an affair, adding breaks (because I can bitch!) and adding more Inu Yasha Kagome action. But basically it's the same storyline with better twist and correct English (Star is asking for a Beta for this revision!). Then hopefully when I'm done, I'll be inspired to start back up on _Not my Fault_ which gave me a headache because I couldn't figure out what to type. And here's the revision of the first chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe you're letting him do this…"

"He's a grown man and can make his own decisions."

"That's a complete load of bull!" Sango yelled at the smaller girl in front of her. Her large stomach moving as she talked.

"Sango whisper someone might hear you." The smaller girl said placing her hand on her friend's obviously pregnant belly.

"Yeah, like I already haven't. But, you know that should be you getting ready down there." Kagome added as she walked into the conversation.

"…"

"Rin, do you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"I am going down there, to be the hostess at my best friend's wedding."

"Correction, your lover's wedding, I can't believe this…"

"Sango you promised you wouldn't say anything." Rin almost whined. "I knew I should have never told you about it…"

"What are you embarrassed? Is that why you have to say _it_?" Sango said getting quite pissed. "What you two were doing is completely natural…"

"Sango…" Rin sighed out as she became quickly weary of this whole day. She figured she'd have plenty of conversations like this before the end of the day. "Not when he's engaged…" She muttered rubbing her temples.

"What would have happened if I hadn't walked in last night Rin? And you are still going to allow him to walk down that aisle?" Kagome asked. "After all that crap you two went through together?"

"It was a close call and a mistake… I know it and he knows it, now you two need to accept it."

"I refuse to. That bitch ain't got nothing on you. Just march up to him, tell him to cancel the wedding and then tell him to lick your shoes for good measure…"

Rin's eyes popped out of her head for a moment before she decided to ignore Sango's comment. "Sango you have to promise to not say anything…" She sighed out again as her eyes continued to be drained of life. "…for the sake of all the people who have sanity hanging on this."

"Fine my lips are sealed, but don't think that I'm going to let you off the hook. What you two think about doing and actually do behind closed doors is completely up to you. But I can't believe you are letting him marry some hooker like that!"

"Sango!" this time it was Kagome. "Well you've heard about how those lovely hormones work when you're pregnant and apparently Sango needs some time out to balance them out. See yah in the chapel Rin!" Kagome said towing Sango away before she could cause any more confusion in Rin's life.

'No one understands, it is not my decision…' Rin thought as she turned the corner with her bangs covering her eyes. 'Not my decision, not my marriage, not my… uff…' Rin thought as she felt gravity pull down on her body. 'Damn, just what I need to walk into a wall.' She thought frantically. 'I'm sure now everyone will fall for the 'Rin is so happy for him' thing now, NOT! Life's a bitch.'

Out of nowhere an arm reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her up swiftly. "Oh hi Rin, I'm sorry have you seen the Prince of Ice?" Inu Yasha asked.

There was a time that he actually remembered having the hots for this small petite girl in front of him. But then they became close enough for him to realize they weren't compatible romantically. And then she had introduced him to Kagome. Oh gods how he loved her for that small act of human kindness.

"Nope, I think he's been avoiding me…" Rin said forcing a smile. 'I would avoid me too if I had made out with me the day before my wedding and then got caught… wait, what the hell?' Rin thought as her brain confused itself. 'Too many references to me in one sentence…'

'That is probably because it will force him to think this whole thing over. He's such an idiot…' Inu Yasha thought. "Rin, are you okay with this?"

Rin's relationship with Sesshoumaru before this lovely little incident could be described as _interesting_ to say the least. They were so close that Rin could actually second guess Sesshoumaru's thoughts and often get it right. Inu Yasha had been sure that Sesshoumaru would have married Rin. Actually that night he had seen the ring Sesshoumaru had, he had been pretty damn convinced that it belonged to Rin. Oh how he and Kagome had been slapped royally in the face when Sesshoumaru had announced his engagement to the evil wench.

Things Inu Yasha would prefer not to have in his family, Sesshoumaru and his fiancée. At least if Sesshoumaru had been marrying Rin he would have claimed her and continued to ignore the blood that ran through both his and his brother's veins. Now he had to totally isolate himself from even the thought that they were related. Not that he hadn't been doing that since the moment he was born anyway…

"I'm fine, my best friend is getting married… why wouldn't I be okay? I am completely and utterly happy. I have never been this enthusiastic about anything but gifts on Christmas." Rin said forcing the smile even more to the point that it actually hurt her cheeks. 'Why do they keep asking? It's not my decision, not my marriage, he's not my…'

"Hey Sesshoumaru…" Inu Yasha called out finding the 'Prince of Ice' walking down the hall having his ear talked off by Jaken. He looked pissed, annoyed, sleep deprived and absolutely done for. And when he looked up and saw Rin it seemed as though he had aged 20 centuries in a matter of seconds.

That's when she realized it wasn't a dream. Her best friend was leaving her behind for a complete stranger. He was marrying a woman he had known for all of 11 months. What the hell was she chopped liver? Did he really hate her enough to take that woman over her? It was hurting her so bad inside and she felt her heart stop for a full three seconds, a bad omen, said to take a decade off one's life.

* * *

_If there ever was a time _

_That my heart completely stopped_

_But I continued to live and breathe_

_And the whole weight of the world_

_Conveniently dropped upon my chest_

_Which was already filled with unshed tears_

_Because the golden sun_

_Forgot the silver moon_

_And what was mine is now another's to have_

_And the whole of the Milky Way _

_Knows of this great pain_

_The only one ignorant is you

* * *

_

So how do you like it? I like it then again it is my story… Now here are the cliffy hangers… Dun, dun, dun… Who is Sesshoumaru's fiancée? How many months pregnant, really is Sango? What does everyone know about Rin and Sesshoumaru that he seems (word of mouth wise) to be clueless about (since he's still getting married and all)? What rated PG-13 to rated R thing did Rin and Sesshoumaru do right before his wedding day? Are Inu Yasha and Kagome together in this fic? (Well duh!)

Not my Fiancé

Now this might be somewhat slow but I put the summary at the end of the chapter just in case the whole thing didn't come up… (I know for a fact it didn't)

"You know that should be you walking down that aisle…"  
"When he looks at you, he realizes it was a big mistake."

"Because the only one he really loves is you."  
Leading up to and after the marriage of her best friend all Rin Tenshi heard were comments like these. And when an unexpected night leads to a steamy love affair, can she really win back what she let walk away? Or does she even want it back now?

Newer Comments: In the end the plot went away from this but I'm in the process of tweaking it to the point that it leans back into this. I totally forgot about the love affair until the ending was in sight so that mucked it up. Besides I wanted a lemon in this story really bad and when I finished and couldn't figure out where to squeeze the juice out of one I was completely pissed. I figure in about the next couple of revisions it'll be hard to follow the storyline if you read past the parts I'm revising. I'll tell you at the top of the chapter if it's revised yet or not. Tomorrow (I ain't promising shit) I should have the second chapter up (once again Star can never be held accountable for such things.) Please review and ask me what the hell is my problem. Alright kiddies, love yah peace out.


	2. Not my Broken Heart

_**Chapter 2** Revision Completed

* * *

_

Hi people! Look you lady who just threw virtual popcorn on me, I have matured since I last wrote on this fic so I think it should reflect the side of me that is slightly older but still a complete idiot. Doesn't that make sense to you? And my AP Lit teacher don't you dare look at me like that… I'm failing your damn class anyway alright! Okay on with the revision of the fanfic.

* * *

'I'm happy for them, I'm happy for them… I don't wish it was me instead of her.' Rin's eyes seemed to be lost in them selves. She noticed nothing happening around her. He had completely ignored her. And to the gods it had really hurt her.

Inu Yasha had asked Sesshoumaru about the colors of the cummerbunds because they had run out. Sesshoumaru told him to tell the hosts not to wear them and that was it. He had completely looked through her. As if she wasn't even there. And maybe that was for the best.

Inu Yasha had then given her a sympathetic look and gone to tell the people of the groom's decision. And a few seconds later Rin was dragged off by Izayoi, Inu Yasha's mom, to the dressing room. Now her face was being clouded with powder as she was stuck to her thoughts and forced to think about the whole situation placed before her.

'There's a pain right here. It's like someone is grabbing my heart and slowly squeezing it…' She thought as her hand moved lifelessly to her chest. Pictures of the night before began to play through her mind in a continuous loop. His hot breath upon her cool skin. His slender fingers under her shirt. His lips covering all of her bare pieces of flesh. Kagome walking through the door.

She had gone over to apologize about another incident that circled around his relationship with Kagura. What she found was a grown man covered in flour that had lost a bet to his father and was paying for it with his dignity by baking cookies and making ice cream sundaes in a pink apron. After a quick apology she was left to her own devices of making fun of him in her own special way.

* * *

_**This is the part when we all pretend to flashback…**_

Sesshoumaru scowled as Rin giggled at his disposition. He stood before her in a frilly pink apron that said 'Man of the Kitchen' with flour all over himself. "You never could cook Sesshoumaru…" Rin said in between fits of giggles.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was so funny that even I, the Prince of Ice, had to laugh." He said sarcastically which was still out of his nature.

"I'll help you even though you were probably planning to kill your father with your cooking for making you do this anyway." Rin said as she pulled herself off of the couch and headed toward No Man's Land AKA the kitchen.

5 minutes later… "Wait Sesshoumaru don't do that!" Rin yelled as she ducked for cover as cookie dough flew around the kitchen. Sesshoumaru had been _attempting_ to use the mixer which was not the smartest thing he had ever done. When the evil machine was finally destroyed by Sesshoumaru the kitchen was even worse than normal.

Sesshoumaru was now covered in flour and cookie dough sporting a scowl on his face which was really beneath him. "You could have told me earlier…"

"No, it was more fun watching you try to slaughter the mixer and lose." Rin replied bursting out laughing.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her smirking face with her clean clothes and her dough free hair and lost it. Within half a second Rin was sporting a bowl of cookie dough as a hat. Rin stopped in mid-laugh and stared at him wide eyed. It took a few seconds for her to fully comprehend what had just happen. She turned around and grabbed some caramel. Rin took the bottle and poured it all down Sesshoumaru's silver mane.

He growled playfully at her and poured chocolate down her shirt. Rin grabbed the whipped cream and made a hill on top of his head. Sesshoumaru threw eggs at her. Rin colored his pants in Pam cooking spray. Sesshoumaru threw an open bag of chocolate chips at her. Rin grabbed the spray hose and it was on.

It wasn't until Rin almost cracked her skull by slipping on the wet floor did the two actually realize what they had done to the floor, the kitchen in general and themselves. "That was real mature Rin." Sesshoumaru said raising a caramel covered eyebrow at her.

"Wait for a second… perfect." Rin said as she dropped a cherry upon the whipped cream tower on Sesshoumaru's head. She then wiped some caramel of his cheek and popped it into her mouth. "That's yummy…" Sesshoumaru glared at her as she attempted to do it again. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and popped her finger into his mouth.

"Nope needs some chocolate…" Sesshoumaru said as he leaned in and licked the tip of her nose. Rin's cheeks burned as he with drew back a few inches and stared into her eyes.

He came towards her lips but started to pull away. Rin automatically pushed her lips after his but hesitated. He took her second of hesitation to grab her lips. After a few seconds they pulled apart only for Sesshoumaru to lift Rin onto the kitchen counter and continue his assault. His lips went down her neck and began to suck at a tender spot that had a small purple crescent moon on it.

He used one hand to brace himself against the counter and the other slipped under her t-shirt to find a braless breast and a hard nipple. He traced soft circles on it as Rin attempted to push herself into his hands. Sesshoumaru began to grow hard as Rin's little whimpers bounced off of his sensitive eardrums. His fangs began to brush anxiously against Rin's bare flesh.

Suddenly the front door popped open, "I heard there would be free sundaes and Sesshoumaru cooking in a frilly apr…" Kagome started in a happy chant before she opened her eyes and took in the sight before her. Of course she expected the kitchen to look like hell had blown through but she didn't expect the sight before her.

Rin was still sitting on the counter but Sesshoumaru's hand had moved down to her waist. Rin was staring at her nails and finding them very interesting while Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily centimeters from her neck. Neither looked at each other or Kagome as Sesshoumaru moved back a few inches and Rin slid down onto the floor. Kagome just stared at them wide eyed.

"Where's Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru asked not even moving as he watched the rapid movement of Rin's chest slow.

"He's parking the car with your dad… You know what I'll go check on them. Then I'll make them take the stairs, Inu Yasha's getting a potbelly…" Kagome said as she fled the apartment and closed the door behind her self.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rin asked softly.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the ceiling and ran a hand through his sticky hair. "Of course, I love um… I love…"

"Kagura…" Rin finished as she began to move away from him.

"Yeah I love Kagura, I love her…" Sesshoumaru muttered resisting the urge to slam his head into a brick wall and pull out his tongue for such a lie. "I really do love her…"

"Alright, I gotta go… I'll see you tomorrow…" Rin said as she walked outside of his apartment still covered in cookie dough, chocolate and eggs. Inside a dirtied apartment and outside a closed door, two frustrated lovers leaned against walls and slid to the floor. Never did anyone feel as hopelessly confused as these two did at that moment.

* * *

_**Now we'll magically flash back in**_

"Damn it Rin! Snap out of it!" Sango yelled at her making her jump.

"I'm sorry…" She said her vision focusing back on the real world.

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked.

"Think about what?" Rin asked.

"The bride being no where to be found, they are not telling Sesshoumaru yet." Kagome replied.

"I don't know why you even bothered. It is like talking to a brick wall." Sango replied.

"Two and a half more months of that and then you and I are going to fight. And the baby can watch." Kagome said playfully. Sango scowled and they suddenly looked back to Rin. She stood up and headed toward the door.

"Hey, Rin, where are you going?" Sango asked.

"To find the missing bride…" She said and walked straight out the door. 'It's not fair to take something that everyone wants and then leave it at an empty alter.' Rin thought. "If I was a runaway bride…" Rin muttered. "I wouldn't be here. This would be the first place anyone with brains would look for me in. And she is the complete opposite of me so…" She said spotting the girl in a corner of a garden.

"Rin, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course, there is a wedding in a few minutes but the bride has vanished into thin air… Maybe she's having second thoughts."

"You idiot, did you really think I would let him get away?" She asked with venom seeking into her voice.

Rin ignored her tone which was very hard for her to do. "You know what, the day he picked out that ring I was there. He asked me if I would like to have it if I was being engaged. I told him of course and he gave me one of those rare smiles and I was content not to be the one. But you know what? He'd be better off marrying a crab than you. And if he didn't love you I swear I'd..." Rin said growling out the last sentence.

"You'd what? Tell him not to be with me… Well get over it. I love Sesshoumaru and you aren't going to stand in my way when I'm making him happy… Because that's something you can't do." Kagura said cockily.

"You little wind bitch…" Rin growled out.

"Hey only one of us can have the title as Sesshoumaru's bitch and it isn't you is it?" Kagura replied.

Rin stopped herself in mid-growl as she realized Kagura was right. She wasn't his and she had to accept it. Rin harshly grabbed Kagura's arm as she headed out the garden. Before she left Kagura alone she looked her dead in the eye. "If you hurt Sesshoumaru in any way, I promise I'll hurt you." With that said Rin took her seat in the back of the church waiting for the wedding to commence. Her heart wrenched at how cold she had been to Kagura because it just wasn't in her nature. She told herself the time to cry would be after the wedding inside the safety of the walls of her home. So she sat back as the wedding started.

"I was sure she was going to kill her…" Kagome said softly as the flower girl made her way down the aisle. "That or burst out in tears…" She looked back at her best friend Rin. "She is so much stronger than I am…"

"I'll surely kill the bimbo for her. I don't even know why Sesshoumaru put her through this like that…" Sango answered.

"The real question is why she didn't stop him…"

* * *

_And I saw him_

_For a split second we locked eyes_

_And I knew _

_That this might have been the worst mistake ever made_

_And I felt_

_The heat of his glance and the inferno of his will_

_And I saw_

_The disappointment in his face like I should have stopped him_

_And I yearned to taste_

_His lips which I had captured so many times before_

_And I heard_

_The gasps of the people as the true bride was unveiled

* * *

_

All these little poems, copyrighted by me, and I do have a publisher. So try me cause I gots mine…

For the slower people:

Sango is 7 months pregnant (Who's the father?)

Kagura is the Bride (And…)

Fluffy and Rin had some sort of relationship before this… (WTF happened?)

And those are the cliffys.

Newer Comments: Hey everyone I got my first kiss today! It was on the forehead because my section leader for band hit me on the forehead with his tuba. He also slapped me on the ass and told me I have big boobs… Are all band members perverts? I was also called a black goddess by one of my friends who had the nerve to tell me to my face that if he had the chance to he would fuck me. Flattering yet wrong… Okay now I'm thinking that it is a teenage boy thing. Anyway I liked the food fight scene but I want feed back on it please. I also am in love with my next idea that has to do with a big Inu Yasha Kagome moment. Ooh I can't wait. Also I was wondering if anyone has ever heard the phrase 'Grab the Devil by the horns and fuck him in the ass…' Just wondering. Going to watch _Mind of Mencia_, he's prejudice yet he's not because he makes fun of everyone, kinda like me on a bitchy day. Sorry for small errors I can never seem to get them all. Love you bye bye…


	3. Not my Decision

_**Chapter 3** Revision Completed

* * *

_

Oh lookie, it's a bird, it's a plane, no, it's Star with another revision of NmF! I totally rock my own socks. But I have to go get ready for my Girl Scout meeting so I'll just be moseying along and hiding from those evil little girls in my troop. I'm the oldest of course. Uh, the things I do to get into good colleges… And now for the story…

* * *

"Ayame…" Rin whispered as the girl sneaked into the wedding right after the flower girl started down the aisle. She quickly took a seat next to Rin. "You are late for everything."

"So at least I'm here right? Damn, I don't even know why I bothered to get them a gift it made me extremely late. Not to mention Kouga is still in the hospital for his ankle and the good car is with him. He's such an ass…"

"I thought he was supposed to be out by now…" Rin whispered.

"That dumb ass wolf called himself riding the rail down the stairwell to escape the hospital; you know he has a fear of needles…"

"Yeah that time they pricked his finger for a blood test, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and Miroku had to hold him down. Then to top it off he fainted." Rin snickered lightly as the first bridesmaid began to walk down the aisle.

"Well they were going to give him a shot of morphine right into his ankle to ease the pain and swelling, and his dumb ass plotted an escape route. He ends up flying off the rail trying to avoid some old guy and ended up breaking his arm too…" Ayame said with a big grin as she flicked her auburn hair over her shoulders. "He had to get two shots instead of one."

"Poor baby…" Rin cooed softly having forgotten her own problems in pursuit of a laugh from the problems of others.

"He's alright but I had to take the old car to the store and it stalled at every single light. And it isn't even like I'm for this wedding all the work I had to do to get here."

"Why is everyone against this?" Rin muttered.

"Like you aren't, because everyone knows, with the exception of the bride and groom that the only one he'll ever really love is you…"

'Why won't this pain go away? Every time someone tells me of his unknown love I want to scream and cry. Because if he did love me I wouldn't be sitting down watching the wedding, I would be in it… as the bride…' Rin thought.

Ayame looked at her and studied the hurt look that seemed to be in her eyes. 'I can't even begin to imagine the turmoil that is going through her mind…' She couldn't read those eyes except for the pain that radiated out of them. 'Even Kouga didn't put me through this much…'

"Ayame, is it wrong of me to be jealous?" Rin asked.

"Not one bit," Ayame said.

"Is it wrong for it to hurt right here?" Rin said placing her hand on her heart. And she looked at the other girl as a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh Rin," Ayame said looking over the girl. She squeezed Rin's hand gently.

She looked so sad but she had accepted Sesshoumaru's marriage before anyone else. Even though they almost all believed that Kagura was is it for the money. They had all tried to tell him in their own ways but he didn't listen. And two weeks before, Rin had taken her turn. The only people, who knew, what really happened in that room, were her and Sesshoumaru.

"I heard about what happened…" Ayame whispered.

"What? Nothing happened yesterday. Don't listen to Sango…" Rin answered back in a forced whisper. "She's always been crazy…"

"No…" Ayame said raising an eyebrow. "I was talking about two weeks ago… But what happened yesterday?"

"No-oth-thing…" Rin stuttered out and then began to stare at the floor.

"You did the freaky with him didn't you? Oh girl, you are so nasty…" Ayame said loud enough for the lady sitting alone in the aisle in front of them to turn around and give them _the look_. "It was probably all over the bed he and Kagura are going be tumbling in wasn't it?"

"No it was nothing like that…" Rin muttered as her cheeks burned red.

"Oh so it was a little dry hump thing…" Ayame asked.

"No…"

"Something from the back?"

"No."

"What an oral examination?"

"No!" Rin said a little too loud as the back half of the church turned to look at her. She smiled weakly at them and wished that she could sink into the chair. After a few seconds they slowly returned their attention to the front and Rin continued her conversation with Ayame. "Dear god Ayame stop hanging out with Miroku…"

"So what exactly did you do that was so wrong that you can't look me in the eye."

"Nothing, it was just a little kiss. Are you happy now?"

"No, because if I remember correctly in high school just a little kiss from Sesshoumaru to you was a full blown porn video that was too hot for TV and illegal in the old people state, Florida." Ayame replied. "Reminded me of something I would see on Jerry Springer Uncut…"

"So we made out, Kagome walked in alright…" Rin sighed and blew a stray lock of hair out of her eye. "It was a mistake and it will never happen again."

"Yeah sure it won't at least not where Kagome can just burst through the door…"

"Ayame…" Rin whispered out half sighing her friend's name. This was a repeat of the Sango episode just taken up to Rated R status.

"You know what you need to go get your man…" Ayame whispered. "Wait, scratch that, I order you to go get your man…"

"What?" Rin asked under her breath.

"I know you aren't going to let that gold digging bimbo take Sesshoumaru from you…" Ayame whispered back.

"Would you all rise for the entrance of the bride?" The mistress of ceremonies, Kanna, said in a monotone voice. Rin stood up and looked Ayame straight in the eye.

"Why isn't that you Rin? Why are you just sitting back and letting him ruin his life?"

"Because he chose, her not me Ayame. And there's nothing I can do about it." Rin whispered.

Kagura made her way slowly down the aisle and smirked at Rin as she passed. "Did you just see how she looked at you? I'll take that bitch downtown…" Ayame muttered as she began to roll up her sleeves.

"Ayame stop it…" Rin whispered mortified at Ayame's clearly born in America attitude. This child didn't give a damn who she offended or why as long as she got her opinion out she was fine.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…" The priest started.

"So that's just it? You're going to just give up on him…"

"Do you take this man to be your husband? (Blah, blah, blah)"

"I didn't give up on him… He gave up on me."

"If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Fingers itched in the seats, tension seemed to line the air, and all the people in the back turned their attention to Rin.

Ayame began to raise her hand but Rin slapped it down. She glared at her but the pain shown brightly in her eyes. 'Don't.' Rin mouthed.

"Rin…"

"He's not my fiancé. He's not my Sesshoumaru… Not anymore…"

"Okay then by the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sesshoumaru Takahashi…"

Sesshoumaru and Kagura made their way back down the aisle. For a second he caught Rin's eyes and hesitated. 'Stop me Rin, please…' His mind screamed out to her. Rin responded by just pulling her eyes away from him and looking toward the floor.

'Is this how it is going to be now? Will she hate me like this forever? Will she push me away because I know how she feels about me? Does she even realize how I feel about her?' Sesshoumaru thought as he and Kagura went through the double doors.

Then the wedding party began to leave and after that the guest. "Rin are you going to be okay?" Ayame asked as Rin began to walk away.

"Surely Ayame, the sun will shine again…" Rin replied as she walked out of the church. 'I've got to get far away from here…' Rin thought. She was walking so fast that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Rin, I haven't seen you in a while. You would bump into less people if you walked with your eyes open." The young man said with a smile as he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Kohaku…"

* * *

_Then all of a sudden_

_I felt that maybe for a little while it wouldn't hurt_

_And that I could go on with it all_

_But I felt guilty_

_Like I still had an allegiance to him_

_So here I am again_

_Confused and tired_

_Of being denied what was rightfully mine_

_So I think to heal_

_I'll look through what is left of my hopes and dreams_

_And organize them into the stars_

_I'll then take the one most precious to me_

_And find that special someone for me

* * *

_

Dun, dun, dun… Kohaku, what was he doing at the wedding? What happened when Rin told Sesshoumaru how she felt just 2 weeks before his wedding? Why is Kouga afraid of needles? MUWHAHAHAHAHA I love making up questions for this story.

Newer Comments: Okay most of my people's know that I always have something to say so here goes. I really like fixing this story even though the errors are always there. I also enjoyed writing this story the first time even though many people cursed my name because of my updating skills. I was really thinking about retiring and asking BA326 to take over some of my stories but I flicked that idea off. I love feedback okay. And it would be nice if you explained to me why you hate or love this story. I love reading lengthy reviews. But if you don't have the time to do that just drop me an email and explain what I can do to me stories to make them better as goldenkiss500 (at) yahoo (dot) com. Most people think I just write stories for the heck of it but really I'm trying to improve my writing style for:

1. Journalism is one of the top 5 things I'd like to major in college

2. I actually do have tests coming up where adults will be reading my writings and grading them. (SAT, AP Lit test, AP US his. test ect.)

3. I like constructive criticism and praise. Makes me really happy and want to dance the Macarena

Anyway that's about it for now. Thanks to the regular people who have been supporting me from the beginning. I could never forget about you guys. But that's all for now, peace…

P.S. For those of you looking for Rin's reaction in NmF2, I'm working on it for ya'll. No promises but it should be out before December. But after I'm done with this story I'll probably start revising NmF2 just because it's there. So look out for it.

Those who are waiting for BRM, sorry almost done with the next chapter but I keep avoiding it for some reason. I do promise to have it out before the New Year. SO please don't shoot me.

Attic fans, writers block, cramp and everything else. Every time I look at it I freeze up. I write about 3 sentences a day. I'll probably post it before the end of the New Year but there are no promises there.

BA326 and everyone else who reads UF, I'm in the process of starting the next chapter and deciding how long I really want the fic to turn out to be. I'm thinking I could wrap it up in the next few chapters but I could also stretch it out so I'm still debating.

And you poor people who are stuck on LV, I'm stuck in an undeveloped idea. I chopped a piece out and it's working. It should be out before Thanksgiving because I'll probably finish it on this Wednesday.

SLR is worked on when I'm depressed and almost suicidal. I haven't been that down in the dumps. All who read that know that it could be another year before I update again on it…

So I think that's all of them for now. Look out for my first book for Goddess's Forbidden Blood which should be out around Christmas (If I'm in a good mood). Bye now…


	4. Not my Last Dance

_**Chapter 4** Revision Completed

* * *

_

Alacazzo a magiacal tune a bippity boppity boo, for a review a chapter for you a bippity boppity boo. I think I'll rename the sequel to this… Not my Fiancé 2. Another chapter is what you want… Bippity Boppity BOO!

* * *

"You came all the way back from the states to see _this_ wedding?" Rin asked Kohaku at the reception. She had been planning to go home at have a waterworks and booze party but she figured that for Kohaku she could postpone it for an hour, hour and a half tops.

"Yeah, but that was because my information was incorrect." He said, as they swirled across the dance floor. He playfully dipped Rin who for the first time that day actually laughed at his lighthearted antics.

"Oh really… what information are you talking about?" Rin said giving him a warm smile.

"I heard that Sesshoumaru was getting married, jumped to conclusions and thought he had finally gotten the guts to ask you." Kohaku replied truthfully with a small shrug.

Rin frowned slightly but then looked up at him. "And, you came all the way here to congratulate me? Sorry for a waste of a trip…"

"No, it's okay and basically I was going to yell at you for not telling me yourself that you were getting married. But I got here yesterday and Miroku told me that the bride wasn't you and that Sesshoumaru had lost his mind and got engaged to a gold digger." Kohaku said as he raised an eyebrow waiting for Rin's reaction.

There was a small silence between them before Rin spoke. "Houshi-sama believes that too?" Rin asked slowly. Kohaku nodded at her. "Then why didn't anyone stand because no one seems to be holding their peace."

"Maybe they were waiting to see if that one person that knew him inside out objected to it all…"

"It didn't matter in the end what I thought or not, I told him everything and he denied me. I kissed him and then felt like I had done some awful sin. I loved him and he pushed me away..." Rin said with a sigh as a slow song came on.

Kohaku gave her surprised look. Everyone he had spoken to was under the belief that Rin hadn't told Sesshoumaru anything, seems they should have asked the source. He just didn't know how to comfort her but that didn't stop him from trying. "Rin I…" Kohaku started.

"Really Koko-kun, it's okay. I've learned to deal with it, now everyone else needs to learn too." Rin said with a sad smile. "How are Kirara and Shippo, they are staying with you in Virginia right?" Rin asked quickly changing the subject before she was forced to have that party we discussed earlier in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh they're fine, they couldn't make it though because Shippo was sick and Kirara wasn't going to leave him there alone with the babysitter but they sent you a gift that should be arriving to your house in a few days." Kohaku explained.

"That's so sweet of them…" Rin said with a smile envisioning their happy faces.

Kirara and Shippo were two kids that were technically under Kohaku's care. He could be described as their foster father. Both of their parents had basically thrown themselves into work and failed to indulge their kids. After many nights of literally living in Kohaku's apartment while he went to college both sets of families handed over the papers to Kohaku and made him the legal guardian.

"So how's Yura?" Rin asked with a sly grin.

Kohaku's face flushed a bright red. "S-she o-okay…" Kohaku stuttered out, he took a deep gulp as Rin smirked at him.

"How long will it be until _you_ tie the knot and _I'm_ rushing to the _states_?" Rin asked as her eyes flashed mischievously.

Yura had been Kohaku's steady girlfriend through out his high school career and through college. She stood tall with him while he received guardianship over Shippo and Kirara. She also stood in as a mother for them. Rin knew it was only a matter of guts to when the two would get hitched. But in her mind she saw Yura proposing because of Kohaku's stuttering problem when it came to her. She could see it now, Yura playing in Kohaku's hair as he slipped a ring on her finger. The girl had a weird hair fetish.

"I-I d-don't k-know…" Kohaku responded as his face turned an even brighter red if it were possible.

Rin playfully rubbed her nose against his. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed…"

"May I butt in?" Inutashio asked.

"Of course sir…" Kohaku moved out the way and bowed moving toward his plump sister as Inutashio took Rin's hand and they began a waltz across the floor.

"So what did you think about the ceremony?"

"It was beautiful chichiue maybe a little over the edge…"

"Hum, now why would you say that?"

"The doves with the ribbons that flew into the raptors and pooped in the middle rows might have been over doing it…" Rin responded. "Kagura's idea?" Inutashio nodded and almost rolled his eyes.

"What do you think about the bride?"

"Her shoes were nice…"

"Rin…"

"She was beautiful too… I guess…" Rin muttered.

'Yeah, if you like stinky sluts who steal men and use their wedding dress as a chance to show of their five thousand dollar cleavage… Oh my god that was so mean. Bad Rin, no doggy biscuit!' She thought.

"You think she'll be good for him?"

"I never said that…" She replied quickly.

'And I never will…' Her conscience yelled defiantly.

'Oh do shut up…' Rin sighed inside her brain.

'You know what she's not even a slut; sluts deserve more respect than that to be grouped with that woman. She's a hoe, not a whore a hoe, a used garden tool that screws...' Her conscience said beginning a small rant.

'Oh please we didn't do anything so you don't have the right, so like I said, shut up or no booze.' Rin told her slightly annoying conscience.

"So you don't think he should have married her…"

"Chichiue I didn't say that either…" Rin said quickly to Inutashio.

'You're not going to twist my words out this time.' Rin thought.

The tall jolly man was always finding a way to turn others words around until they accidentally told the truth. When he had first met her he had insisted that she call him father. And though it seemed odd at first she caught on quite quickly, and really couldn't stop calling him that.

Rin pouted slightly and he smiled. "Now Rin, don't get frustrated over little old me. You're a good girl and everyone knows it. I was just wondering what your whole uptake on this situation was…"

"I… I really don't know anymore. I thought I was happy for him, I really did. And you know I'm no green eyed monster but I keep getting this feeling."

"So you're jealous…"

"No not really, because I know I can't change this, it's more like I regret not saying something to him sooner about what I thought about them, you know…" Rin replied picking her words carefully. She still couldn't let Inutashio get the best of her.

"Then here's another chance…" And before Rin knew what was happening Inutashio was dancing with Kagura and Sesshoumaru had been pushed toward her.

"Rin…"

"I gotta go, thanks for inviting me…" Rin said trying her best to avoid making eye contact with him. Wounds that hadn't even begun to heal were being scratched at and dirt and salt began to seek into them as she looked at him.

"We need to talk Rin."

"Correction you need to get back to your wife." She said her voice icy even though she didn't want it to sound that way. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way…" Rin muttered. "Listen I have to go. I have work in the morning and other stuff…"

"Fine then, all I ask is one dance."

"I umm…"

* * *

_My last dance_

_Was accompanied by a symphony of regret_

_With violins hinting of what once was love_

_And the song played was the sweetest thing _

_In which sound waves have rung_

_How could such a thing as this_

_Bring such peace to a lonely heart_

_And many think this might be the end_

_But my last dance was the start_

_Of a wild blaze that is now a spark_

_And if I deny the Lord of the Dance_

_And my partner too_

_I wonder if the world will glance_

_At my new black dancing shoes

* * *

_

Will Rin accept Sesshoumaru's offer to dance? Where did Kohaku go? Will Miroku ever enter my story? You'll have to wait to find out…

Newer Comments: Okay that's the new and hopefully improved chapter 4. I'm obsessed with neopets (dot) com. It's cool and on the off chance any of you are on there look me up I'm Aphrodite819. Umm… kinda short but still longer than it was so buzz off. I was supposed to go to the movies well not really; I wanted to go to the movies 5 minutes before I left to go to my dad's house… Oh well… I think I have a crush on this guy at my school and it's really freaking me out because I had a dream I kissed him and now I'm all confused. But that is enough about me (for now) review. I really want to know if I'm revising this in vain or if the original was better. You guys know I like to hear from you. I was away all weekend so I figure if I finish that next chapter of LV before the Boondocks comes on I can have a happy life and people won't kill me. Also wanna know (for the people who read this before) Rin's job (dance teacher) more of it or less. It's only in one chapter and I was thinking about cutting it out. That or add some more chapters with it, need opinions not smart enough to think for myself… Oh well off to neopets. Remember to review, I love you guys bye.


	5. Not my Memory

_**Chapter 5** Revision Completed

* * *

_

**'On my 18th birthday, he gave me the greatest gift and curse at once, immortality.'**

"_I love the way your body feels when we dance." He whispered huskily into her ear as his fingers slid up her curves with the rhythm of the music. They stood in the middle of her basement/room/self made dance studio, practicing a routine that she had to get down before the end of the week._

_Her nipples hardened in response to his touches as he dipped her backwards and she allowed her stomach to ripple very quickly and he walked his fingers playfully across it. The Latin beat pounded in the background as he twirled her back into his arms. _

"_I can't practice for the dance competition if you keep doing this…" She muttered as his hand came up to cup her breast. He smirked deviously at her as he began to kiss her behind the ear. "How am I supposed to get my own dance studio if I never practice?" She asked as trailed his claws up her fire red dress and to her slender thighs._

It was raining outside. Not the cool summer rain, but frozen hard ice pelting everything in its wake. Rin ran quickly into the apartment complex silently cursing the gods for making it so difficult to get to her destination. And she silently wished that 'she' wasn't there.

Her small hand reached up to knock seeing as since after this whole thing had started; _Kagura_ had found it inappropriate for Rin to have a key to Sesshoumaru's apartment too. She shivered slightly as the cold water seeped through her clothes. She was going to be so sick. Maybe she would get out of going to work…

'**I really did try to die once, but he wouldn't allow it… Maybe he is scared of being alone too…'**

"_Sesshoumaru… Kagome's gonna hear…"She moaned out as he sucked impatiently on her neck while moving toward the stereo. He pumped it all the way up to the point that his ears burned and then he turned his attention back to her._

"_Now she won't…" He replied simply as he pushed her against the basement wall only to capture her lips. How many times had he done this? He couldn't remember anymore but being only 18 and a half summers old he was pretty sure he didn't care and the same went for her._

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… I was at Kagome's and then I was in the neighborhood and…" Rin started out really not knowing how to start out the conversation.

"Rin, Kagome's house is 25 minutes from here and your house is the other way…"

"Listen Sessy, I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?" He nodded and moved away from the door. When she walked in he was no where to be found, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Here, you're soaked; a smarter person would have gone home to get out of the rain." He handed her a fluffy towel as she took off her coat.

'**Or he could be selfish, bringing me back to this wicked world. Who says I didn't want to go?'**

_He pressed his bare chest against hers and ravished her lips. His fingers slid between her folds and she moaned his name so loud that they would have sworn the house shook. He rubbed intently across a nub hidden within her and she shook violently as his movements slowed. He repositioned his fingers and pumped them in and out until her muscles contracted around them and they became enveloped in a creamy white liquid. He licked it off before pulling his pants off and positioning his manhood at her entrance. _

"_You're so sick…" She muttered as he slid slowly into her._

"_But that makes it all the more fun doesn't it?" He whispered into her ear before starting to move at a slowly quickening pace._

"Sorry but I wanted to talk to you about your wedding." Rin said sitting on the couch next to him as she attempted to dry herself.

"…" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I don't think that Kagura is right for you… I mean she is nice and all but… I think you're rushing it I mean what do you to really know about each other?"

"You smell like the rain…"

"What?"

"The scent has soaked into your skin."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on if you like the rain."

"Do you like the rain?"

"Depends on who it's on…"

"What?"

"Some people smell like wet dog when they're wet, like Inu Yasha…"

"Isn't that a little cliché?"

"No not really, then sometimes the rain makes people smell refreshing…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Why did you change the subject?"

"Who do you think would be better for me?"

"W-What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Tell me, or you had no real reason to come here. What is wrong with Kagura?"

"I know she's smart, pretty and graceful but everyone knows she doesn't truly love you."

'**I hate him for being so selfish about my soul. He hogged it all to himself and now a single thread of life connects us.'**

_It was all over but her body still ached for him. She silently wondered when they would be able to do it again. He was leaving for a graduate school in the United States. She wouldn't see him for a while. She smiled half heartedly against his chest._

"_If you want me to, I'll stay here. I can always go to the University of Tokyo." Sesshoumaru said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair._

"_Don't give up your dreams for me Sesshoumaru… Besides I'll be waiting here when you get back…"She said as she traced circles on his stomach._

Sesshoumaru blinked and then closed his eyes slowly as if reflecting on her words. He then walked to his kitchen took a bottle of vodka chugged the whole thing down and sat down in front of Rin again. After a few minutes of allowing the alcohol to work through his system he opened his mouth and let the words spill from them.

"Oh really, what would you know about true love? Have you ever truly loved someone? Can you just look at that person and believe you will make up happy? Tell me, who this person that you truly love is. This person that makes you believe you can tell me not to marry whom I love!" He said momentarily losing his cool.

He hated lying but it was the only way, and he was getting a little too much into it. It was most likely the alcohol content that was in his blood, he had been drinking lightly before Rin had appeared and he had a feeling that when she left no alcohol in his house would be safe from his wrath.

"Sesshoumaru she is just using you for the money!" Rin yelled at him tears coming out of her eyes.

"Proof, do you have proof?" He asked her silently wishing he was even more drunk.

"No but…"

"I was right, all ningens do is talk. You have no problem telling me she's a gold digger. You have no experience with love, yet you'll tell me to break off my wedding…" Sesshoumaru growled as a picture of himself strangling Kagura popped into his mind. It was the only way he could have ever yelled at Rin. But had he gone too far?

"…" Yes, he had done it, snapped at her when she was only trying to help him. He had pushed her across the line and hopped that she wouldn't cross back over for her own sake. Rin let the tears fall freely from her eyes. "I'm sorry; I knew I should have never come…" She said in an airy whisper. She got up and made her way to the door.

'**If Sesshoumaru is sad, I feel it. If he's happy, I feel it. If he's dying, I'll feel it, but then and only then will I die too.'**

_He walked toward the terminal as all of his friends and family came to see him off. As he turned the corner to go to the gate he spotted Rin standing right before the check point. "You'll call?"_

"_Everyday… You'll write?"_

"_As soon as my phone bill sky rockets because I'm talking to you so much…" She said with a small giggle but the tears were still threatening to fall from her eyes._

"_I'll miss you." He said as he placed his bags on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb._

"_I know…"_

"_I can still stay…" He started before she pressed her lips against his in a painfully passionate kiss._

"_No, I want you to go… That way when you come back I'll want you even more. Now wouldn't you like that?"_

_He smirked while looking up toward the check point as his plane number flashed across the screen. He kissed her softly and then playfully nipped at her bottom lip. "I love you."_

"_I…" Rin started before he placed a finger over her lips to stop her words._

"_Don't say it now… This way I'll have something to look forward to when I return." He whispered as she wiped the tears that had once again begun to fall from her eyes._

"_I'll be seeing you later right?"_

"_Um hum, see you later…" Rin said as he made his way to the checkpoint. 'This way we wouldn't have to say goodbye…'_

"Rin…" He said grabbing her arm losing control over his emotions once again. And he slowly slipped back into his emotionless mask. This only happened with her. He only lost control when I came to her. His Rin was hurting. The things he wouldn't do just to hold her until her pain went away but, he couldn't. So he scowled at her and pretended he had been screaming at Kagura.

"No, your right, I'm an idiot human. I can never amount to you except that my life span now matches yours. And that wasn't even from my own power. And I could never understand your true love, right? After all I did fall for you." Rin ran to the door and grabbed her coat.

"Rin I'm…"

"It would have been better if you had left me dead after the accident, because now I'm the one left alone." And with that she ran back outside into the frozen rain.

"Damn it, Rin…" Sesshoumaru sighed out and figured that it wasn't the best idea to follow her this time, because this time he was engaged and it wasn't to her.

'**But he doesn't feel my emotions because he's not human. But I still wonder if he can really feel what I have always felt. I wonder if he knows that right now I wish it was easy for me to die.'**

"_Rin this is Kagura, my girlfriend…" He said as the ice between Rin and Kagura began to immediately form. _

_Two years she had waited for him to return and this is what was thrown in her face. But the sad thing about it was she loved him so much that if he was happy it made her happy. She met Kagura's eyes and received the other girl's silent glare._

"_It's nice to meet you Kagura-san. You're gonna love it here. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will show you a good time…" Rin said with an over enthusiastic smile as she made her way to the luggage racks. And there she let the tears fall. "But I love you too…" She whispered to no one in particular. _

_She replaced the tears with a fake smile that scared the couple that was waiting for her. "Rin are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked. _

"_Of course I am! You're home aren't you? Now who's ready to find Izayoi so she can smother them with love!" Rin asked with slightly puffy eyes as she dragged the couple all the way to Sesshoumaru's house._

"Dance with me…"

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I have to go now…"

* * *

_If I found a kiss_

_Frozen in the depths of time_

_Would I take it and make it mine_

_Or would you steal it_

_Like a gentle breeze_

_As we whisper sweet nothings _

_Through the next freeze_

_Or would you give it _

_To someone new_

_And then I would know_

_I can never really have you

* * *

_

Yeah for me! Another brilliant success! Enough with the modesty, there will be cookies and tea for all of my reviewers. Oh yeah now for more cliffy's! What accident killed Rin? What brought her back to life? (That is not a very hard question.) Why does everyone (But Sesshoumaru) believe Kagura is a gold digger (or does he)?

Newer Comments: Okay before everyone gets confused the bold is Rin's thoughts about her death that happens a little while after Sesshoumaru gets home from grad school.

The words in italics are a situation that happened mostly before he left for school in the states and a little after he returned with Kagura.

The regular typing with the exception of the last, what, 2 sentences is a situation that happened two weeks before the wedding. That situation is what led up to the make out session in chapter 2, I think. Yeah I just checked it was chapter 2.

And if you're still confused don't worry so am I. If you go over it again it will actually make sense. I find it easier to read if you read like the bold first, then the italics and then the regular stuff, but that could just be me.

Oh yeah, it's a bird, it's a plane, no it's a lemon that is so small Star can't possibly get kicked off of fanfiction (dot) net. I mean that isn't even like my normal lemons it's like really small and not in depth. But don't worry, when I finally stop being lazy and get an account on adultfanfiction (dot) net I'll make it better. Until then you guys are stuck with this. Okay it is 1 am and all of us (Me and the people in my head) are sleepy so we're going to bed and we'll post this, this afternoon, PEACE!


	6. Not my Happy Ending

_**Chapter 6** Revision Completed

* * *

_

"So is that how it's going to be from now on Rin?"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but you brought it on yourself…"

'_I always loved to drive in the rain. That way, it could wash away my sorrows as I fled from the pain. But I never took into consideration that this simple pleasure could be my demise…'_

"It's just those rainy days, can spend a lifetime trying to wash away, until the sun comes out and shines again… smile for me, smile for me…" Rin sang as she sped down the highway.

It had been raining for the past few days. But Kagome had insisted on having her 18th birthday party at the shrine. So how could she refuse the free gifts and love? She had been so happy today. And they tricked her into thinking that half of her friends couldn't make it.

In the end, everyone had shown up! Even Sesshoumaru, he had been away on a business trip with his dad. Rin smiled to herself she was almost home. Then she could go through all her gifts again and put them up.

And that's when it happened, the truck in front of her lost control and ran off the road. That caused the sixteen-wheeler, on the side of her, to jack-knife, hitting her straight off the bridge, and into the crevice below.

'_I didn't want to wake up… because if I did, it would hurt so badly. Someone continues to call my name. Even when the one says there is nothing more that can be done. I hear all these people calling my name. Rin, Rin please, Rin...'_

"Drunk driver, huh?" the male paramedic said.

"Yeah, he lost control of the truck and the sixteen-wheeler slammed into her car." The female paramedic responded.

"What a loss, she looks like a beautiful young lady. Must've been coming from a party with all those gifts…"

"Yeah, it says 'To Rin, who should stay away from sugar. Best wishes on your 18th birthday, did you really think I was going to miss it… from Sesshoumaru.'"

'Sesshoumaru, where are you?' Suddenly her eyes opened, and her blurry pupils danced around in the shadows. She couldn't make out anything. She didn't even know if her eyes were open at all.

"Wait a second…Hold it, her eyes, she is still alive! Get her in the ambulance now!"

"No one could have survived that fall…" the woman said pushing the bed into the ambulance.

"Well her heart isn't beating extremely loud but it is still there." He answered after closing the door and placing an oxygen mask on her face.

"The rain must have made it harder to hear… to the hospital now."

'_I heard his name and it pulled me back for awhile. But once again, I'm losing my grip, and I feel myself floating out of this shell of a body. It's so tranquil so peaceful. I think it would be alright if I stayed here forever. But they are still calling my name Rin, Rin wake up, Rin… Maybe they want me for something important…'_

"Rin wake up! Wake up now! Please don't leave us…" Kagome cried on the side of her bed.

"Kagome… she can't hear you we have to let the doctors take care of her now…" Inu Yasha said holding her in his arms.

"No! Please don't go! Why didn't you stay at the shrine?" Kagome cried beating on the floor after pulling out of Inu Yasha's grip.

"Umm… ma'am, you have to leave now because she needs to go into surgery." A doctor said as they began to move her bed.

"Come on Kagome, let's get some coffee… I'll buy because it's going to be a long night."

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha… but I feel responsible…"

"It's not your fault Kagome. Don't even talk like that." Inu Yasha muttered pulling her into his warm embrace as she cried.

"But I always look out for her…"

'_I felt the jolt through my body as the beeping suddenly became a long tune. And they tried to revive the body which I was now out of… And that was my death, on a cold table all alone, broken and battered on the day of my birth.'_

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do… She flat lined on the operation table… I apologize for your loss." A doctor said with his head hung low. Kagome cried into Inu Yasha's shirt.

"Kagome, Kagome…" Inu Yasha whispered as her sobs suddenly stopped.

"Who's going to tell him? Who's going to tell him?"

"Tell who Kagome, everyone is going to know, we have to call them…"

"Sesshoumaru… Who's going to tell Sesshoumaru she's gone?" Kagome cried out.

"I'll handle it… You're in no condition right now…" Inu Yasha left Kagome to her mourning and made his way to the telephone. Even though he wanted to avoid telling Sesshoumaru until last, he knew that was not an option. He quickly dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said groggily.

"Sesshoumaru, it is Inu Yasha…"

"You better have a good damn reason for calling me at 3 in the morning…"

"Rin, she's… there was a car crash and…"

"Knowing her she broke her left arm again right…" Sesshoumaru muttered figuring that Rin, who had only broken one bone in her lifetime (but she had broken that one bone 8 times), had just received minor injuries.

"Sesshoumaru, you are sitting down right…"

"Yeah, I'm lying in bed. Tell her I'll bring her some flowers or something first thing in the morning." Sesshoumaru said almost drifting back to sleep picturing Rin with a hot pink cast on and a matching tube top. "Unless she wants me to get her something now, why didn't she call in the first place?"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"What is it?"

"She didn't survive the accident. There was a drunk driver and she ended up getting hit off of the bridge. They tried to…"

"Where are you?" Sesshoumaru growled into the phone now fully awake.

"…"

"Fuck Inu Yasha; don't play with me, where the hell is her body?"

Inu Yasha sighed and began to prepare himself for the wrath of Sesshoumaru. "Central Metropolitan Hospital, 7th floor, room 754," As soon Inu Yasha stopped talking the phone was dead.

'_I hate waiting. It's a bothersome thing. But for Sesshoumaru I'd always wait a bit longer, even if it caused me discomfort. I think in the end that almost caused my downfall. But then again almost only counts in horseshoes.'_

He ran those 12 miles to that hospital. He knocked out two guards who dared question his authority. He jumped those 7 stories to her room. He broke through the window of her room wearing nothing but a pair of old jeans and a sword. (Fluffy-sama+ wet+ no t-shirt oh so hot x let me rape you…)

Tenseiga, the cursed sword of life, finally had some worth. But he didn't know what to do with the damned thing. His fingers reached out to caress her now cold face and his lips brushed gently against her forehead. He unsheathed the sword and held it over her broken and bruised body. It pulsed out a blue light.

"Listen you damned thing, I will not lose the one thing that makes my tedious existence tolerable… bring her back now or I will break you in two like the worthless twig you are." (Yeah he's talking to the sword, he's done it before.)

The sword pulsed in a kind of disapproving manner and then it did it another time and suddenly he could see the messenger's of the underworld pulling Rin's naked soul with them. They were heading toward a black and blue wormhole. She looked longingly at him as she tried to reach out to him. He listened to instinct, took his sword and sliced them up. With shrill screams the messenger's bodies burst into dust and vanished.

He watched as Rin's soul floated over to him. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him as a blue ball erupted from his chest. It surrounded her and then disappeared.

'My youki…' He thought as he stared off at the place Rin's soul had been. Why the hell had he just lost some of his youki? Youki was the essence of energy that made a demon a demon. So why was some of his energy surrounding Rin's body? Suddenly he got extremely drowsy. He fell forward onto the hospital bed with Rin, sword still in hand, as everything went black.

'_I love being warm too… I also like waking up to happy endings. And even though this one didn't last long, I'm still grateful for it. Even if it was only a small piece of reality, I still like the way I was woken up.'_

Rin lay on Sesshoumaru's chest as sun beams playfully licked at her skin. Her body had been completely healed of all the bruises. She muttered something and snuggled back into his chest. For now, she could stay in her utopia of sleep. Because outside there was a serious problem.

"I'm sorry you can't see the body yet…" The doctor argued with Inu Yasha.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You people are not family, we have to get clarification from her family."

"Damn you, we've been telling you that she is an orphan. She grew up with Kagome's family and they are in the Caribbean on a cruise Rin sent them on."

"The Kagome girl fainted and has been sleeping since. You don't have permission. Without consent from the family I can't let you see the body. It has to be identified."

"Bastard let me in there!" Inu Yasha growled while cracking his knuckles. "We identified her earlier!"

"Sorry sir but I don't have that on the chart and I wasn't on that shift when she came in…"

"Why I outta…"

"Inu Yasha calm down…" Sango said her eyes red from the crying. "I'm sure that Kagome will wake up soon, and then we can start with the funeral preparations."

"If Sesshoumaru was here he would help me jump this guy." Inu Yasha said eyeing the doctor who backed up cautiously.

"You did call him Inu Yasha… He would have been here a long time ago if you did…" Miroku said handing Sango a napkin.

"Of course I called him. I called him first. He should have been here hours ago. Let me hold your cell phone Miroku."

Inu Yasha dialed Sesshoumaru's cell phone and miraculously he heard the tune ring in the room with the 'body'. Inu Yasha didn't even listen as the doctor tried to stop him he burst through the door to find Rin and Sesshoumaru sleeping. Sesshoumaru's hand was absently laced through Rin's hair. And she seemed to be forever snuggling into his chest.

'_Ever wonder why it is always the jealous ones who ruin the ecstasy. Or maybe it is the angry ones who seem to be forever disrupting the utter rapture of bliss. I think I dreamed of such things and the consequences never really fazed me.'_

"Does she look dead to you?" Inu Yasha said as the doctor followed him into the room. "And your security sucks… Because Sesshoumaru ain't nobody's family but mine and I don't even want him and he's in here!"

"I don't understand, she was beaten and bruised from the accident. They tried to revive her for a full half hour and she wouldn't respond…" The doctor muttered. He began to fan himself and sat down.

"Well doc don't you think you should take a look at her. You know to make sure everything is working properly." Inu Yasha said feeling quite relieved at the whole situation. That's when he spotted Tenseiga in the corner. He leaned down to touch it but it shocked his fingers away. "Damned sword… of course everything of Sesshoumaru's is trained to do that to me…"

Rin rubbed her eyes as Sango grabbed her up in a big bear hug. "Morning Sango, did I sleep over at the shrine?" Rin asked not even taking in her surroundings. "What's wrong?"

"You're alive…" Sango sobbed.

"And that's a problem…" Rin asked before the images of the night before flooded into her mind. But she quickly pushed them to the back of her mind for examination later. After waking up Sesshoumaru, they ran about 200 different tests on Rin. The only word that described the whole ordeal was miracle. She was completely healed and happy.

'_I like everything to reflect on the future. But somehow I am always caught looking at the past. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Well maybe not anymore…'_

Rin rushed out of the reception hall leaving Sesshoumaru alone. Never had he hurt her so much with his actions. And his cruel words two weeks before didn't help. And the situation merely a day ago _really _didn't help. Right now, she just needed to get away from him, and his gold digging _wife_.

* * *

_I love the wind_

_It is so many things _

_While being nothing at all_

_I always wondered what it would be like _

_To caress you as if I was the wind_

_The wind is free_

_Just like me_

_The wind is alive_

_Just like me_

_The wind has a heart_

_Just like me_

_The wind is immortal_

_Just like me

* * *

_

Is that long enough for you people? Because I just couldn't find a place to stop and 2 part chapters kill me. Brand new mopeds for all of my reviewers! I really do love you all. I still felt this was a little choppy though. But hey! That is what other chapters are for! Here are my daily cliffys… How was Rin orphaned? Why did she keep her original last name? Why hasn't Miroku groped anyone yet? How do you really spell Tenseiga! All these questions will be answered and more in the next chapter.

Newer Comments: Okay I guess this is as good a time as any to say… ME LIKEY BOUNCY ME LIKEY BOUNCY! OKAY, now that that's out of my system umm next chapter is the start of my chapters getting out of whack. Because chapter 7 is not going to be _Not my Average Day_ but it's going to be _Not my Morning Lover_, Kagura's POV of her and Fluffy's Honeymoon. Then chapter 8 will be _Not my Bitch_ in which Sesshoumaru will reflect on Rin and Kagura as they make their way back home to start this so called 'new life'. Then I think I'll have _Not my Average Day_ be chapter 9 (If I don't delete it). And when we get there I'll explain what I'm going to do next. Peace out and remember Read and Review.


	7. Not My Morning Lover

_**Brand New** **Chapter 7** Completed

* * *

_

_I'm getting tired of his antics. He just thinks he's so hot and so damn clever, masking his face as if he doesn't give a fuck about anything. But I know what he's thinking. Wait, it's more about what he's dreaming about. It's that Rin girl again. He mutters her name and whispers things that you would never expect to hear leave his mouth. It didn't take me very long to realize this cold impassive monster had a weakness. _

"So _lover_, what do you have planned for us today?" Kagura called out sarcastically to the couch Sesshoumaru had slept on.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with me being in a five mile radius of you," he replied coldly as he exited the room.

"Well you know what? Fuck you too!"

Sesshoumaru stuck his head back into the door and flicked her off which was seemingly out of character for him. "Bitch, you wish I would give you the time of day so you could fuck me." Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone before strolling down the hallway away from their 'Honeymoon Suite'.

"Bastard, I'll teach him to mock me."

_So much for a honeymoon, it's our first night here and he's already asked about getting separate rooms. This is just a vacation for him, so why shouldn't I have my fun? If he dreams about screwing someone, I'll just do it. There are plenty of busboys around here who need their worlds rocked._

"If you'd just take a picture it would last much longer…" Kagura muttered as she sat at the bar.

"I'm sorry, Miss. It's just that…" The young bar tender started.

"What time do you get off?" Kagura asked suddenly struck with an idea.

"In an hour or so…"

"I'll tell you what; we can have crazy, wild, no-strings-attached sex in my room _if_ you can get off in the next fifteen minutes…"

"W-what?"

"If you can get off in 14 minutes and 59… 58… 57…"

_In about five hours, I've gone through four of them. He looks me over and says nothing at first. He's packing his bags to move to a room across the estate. I don't plan to see him anytime soon, the bastard. He must really think he's the shit. How dare he leave me, Kagura, his wife alone in a cold bed? But I refuse, I will never be alone. There are enough bed warmers on this estate to keep me happy throughout my demonic lifetime._

"You stink…"

"Of what, sex? Does it make you jealous?"

"No, it makes me want to excuse my lunch from my stomach."

"Smart one, but I can't spend my time here with you. Things to suck, people to do, things to see… You know how that is, don't you…_Fluffy_?" Kagura said with a sneer.

"Don't call me that, wench," Sesshoumaru said with a low growl.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Kagura said with a smirk as she deliberately left her ring on the table.

_We've been here a week and in that time I've seen him all of three times. He wants to stay here a bit longer. I have this feeling that his mother is going to be quite pissed, but what the fuck do I care? I've finally found someone who can fulfill my needs. Someone much more than a bed warmer and I will do anything to keep this one. He's so much better than the one I'm bided to. But it doesn't matter; I've arranged to stay through the rest of the month. Then, when I return, Sesshoumaru is supposed to be going out of the country and my lover shall be coming to my side._

"And why would a woman with such exceptional beauty be all alone…" A man asked as Kagura ordered a drink at a bar.

"Just married for the wrong reasons… I don't want to see him, and vice versa. So I sit at the bar until I get so pissy drunk I can't remember my own name."

"Is that all you were planning to do tonight?"

"Yeah, basically, if you want to help buy a round…"

"I've got a better idea…"

"And what idea might that be? Want to get a room with someone who's desperate to not be alone?"

"Maybe, but first, why don't I take you out on the town?"

"And what's it gonna cost me?"

"A smile and your time..."

"Sure, I had nothing better to do anyway. My name's Kagura. And right now, we are going to pretend that I'm not wearing a ring. What's yours?"

"I'd prefer to tell you later…"

"A man of mystery… can't stand that shit. My husband's full of it but you still intrigue me. Let's go."

_He's from the states. I heard that some Americans are legendary lovers, but, I never had an American before, and they ARE freaks. Some of the things he does are not only unethical but I'm sure that somewhere they are illegal. And his body's so… flexible. He's worst than a gymnast and that makes many things very interesting._

"Oh my god, yes! Arrgh!" Kagura screamed as she practically rode him through the bed. She crashed down onto his chest and took in deep breaths. "I haven't even felt… that damn good…"

"You move so fast, I can barely keep up…" He muttered as he pulled her off and attempted to remove the condom only to find him self hard again. "Shit, every time it goes away…"

"I just keep on making it come back… Oh and that's just the tip of the iceberg… let's do it again."

"I don't think you have much of a choice…"

"Oh really…"

"Yes, really…"

"Then may I request that move that we started off with? I have a little cramp in my leg and I'm sure that'll get it out."

"As you wish."

_I really do love the way he moans my name. And his tongue it's so… long and slender. I've never been with someone who could hit it like that. It's like for once, the gods gave me what I deserve: a real man. Someone who can make my toes curl. When we make love, it takes everything in me not to scream out like a virgin every time. Dear gods just let this man never tire out and continue to take me over and over again._

"Kagura, are you up for it one more time?"

"But we've already gone through three boxes of condoms and we reused that one…"

"Come on, once more…"

"But… I'm actually tired…"

"I'll do that thing…"

"With your tongue in my… Oh, kami-sama, just once more…" Kagura let out breathily as her lover went to work beneath the sheets.

_Sesshoumaru has actually bumped into me a few times this week. Not like he wants to. It just kind of happens. I actually went into his room while he wasn't there. Nothing really there except the normal. And two letters, one to his mother and one to Rin. That bitch is miles from us, and that's all the bastard can probably think about. But once again, it isn't my damn problem. He can screw whom he wants, and so can I. Besides, it doesn't count if it's not in Japan._

"Wow, you're not as happy as me, are you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked as she sat across from him with a smirk.

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge her presence. Instead, he continued to stare into his wallet.

"Is my happiness really that aggravating to you?"

"…"

"Damn what's wrong with you? Is it empty for once or something?" Kagura asked getting impatient. She reached for it, but Sesshoumaru snatched it back so quickly she almost didn't see what he was staring at. Almost, it was a small picture of him and Rin, and, for some reason, that infuriated Kagura.

_I've been here for all of three weeks and I might actually be pregnant. The condom broke, and, for once, I'm scared. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I walked out of the resort and down the street to that damned drug store I was sure I was going to be sick. But, thankfully, I'm not with child. I don't think this would be the best time to have a child. Not like this. I've actually thought about starting a life with my lover, somewhere far away from Japan. Just to settle somewhere and start over. Besides, in a demonic community human marriages are not binding. And I don't think that Sesshoumaru ever plans to mark me and it'll be a cold day in hell when I let him._

Kagura placed the test on the bathroom sink and stared at it accusingly. "Plus sign means yes, circle means no."

Kagura breathed out slowly as she waited for the damn thing to turn either way. "Okay, one more minute…" Kagura sighed and paced the bathroom floor until her watch beeped and she raced to the counter.

"Oh thank kami-sama, it's negative…" Never had she been so happy at a test result that she had failed.

"Hey, Kagura what's taking you so long, come back to bed…"

"Oh, nothing, I'm coming…"

_This is the last day and I don't want to have to wake up without him by my side. But he can't always be my morning lover so we can't always wake like this._

"Good morning…" He whispered in her ear as she curled up her naked form on his body letting her curls play upon his chest.

"Morning… Let's just lay here until time stops…" Kagura muttered as she closed her crimson eyes and kissed his bare skin.

"That's going to be a problem, Kagura…" He replied with a light chuckle.

"Um… and why is that so?" Kagura asked sitting up and holding the bed covers to her chest.

"Because you have a plane in two hours…" He replied as he got out of the bed and began pulling his clothing back on.

"The plane is until… damn we slept in until 3. I'm not even packed yet." Kagura said getting up quickly and looking around frantically for her clothing.

"Don't worry about it; I got you packed last night so we could sleep in…"

"That's so sweet. You're not my morning lover but maybe we can one day stop sneaking around like this…"

"Eventually, Kagura, I'll sweep you off your feet and ride you off into a sunset with me. But until that day, all we have is this. And I have to go before someone sees me."

"But wait, don't you think I deserve a name?" Kagura said as she wrapped her arms around his waist delaying his exit.

"Yeah, you do don't you. It's Renkotsu…"

"Well, Renkotsu, I hope we can further our involvement in the near future."

"As do I, Kagura." He replied allowing his lips to press against the back of her hand before taking his leave.

* * *

_I hate playing pretend_

_Like I don't bleed_

_Like I don't love_

_I hate playing pretend_

_Like I'm not hurt_

_That I'll go on_

_But end the end_

_It's just a simple game_

_And maybe this time_

_I'll win it_

_Then I won't have to pretend anymore

* * *

_

Umm… It's a brand new chapter, never before read and Beta-ed by BlueAngel326. She is my official Beta reader but I still need back ups because contrary to popular belief BA326 does have a life so if someone's interested contact me. Um yeah I'm kind of going through that whole I don't feel like typing phase so please bear with me. I'm more into reading fanfics right now than writing them but I'll continue because people actually read my stuff. I'm going to go take a nap before I go out tonight so I'll update eventually. And if I ever drop off the side of the earth and you can't reach me bother BA326 and she'll tell you what's up with me. Alright bye now…


	8. Not my Bitch

_**Brand New Chapter 8** Completed

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru sat back on the plane and resisted the urge to sigh. He silently thanked all the gods that he could think of, even ones not from his own religion, that Kagura had a seat on the other side of the plane far away from him. He searched in his carry-on as the flight attendant stood in the aisle babbling about seats and floatation devices. After a plane crash how many damn people show up floating on a damn seat cushion? No one that's who...

Sesshoumaru once again resisted the incredible urge to sigh and continued searching through his carry on. After a few seconds he pulled out a letter he had written to Rin when he had been working in America. He had never sent it to her though because the next day he had found out about Kagura.

He had remembered the way all of his senses seemed to crash when he went to pick up his phone at 6 o'clock in the morning. His father had hastily explained the arrangement over the phone and hung up promptly afraid his plane would crash because of the use of technology. Sesshoumaru had been planning on going to the post office at 7:30. He slowly opened the letter and read it silently.

_To Rin,_

_The first thought that comes to me, after spending way too much time in a world that is completely and utterly insane, AKA America, is your smile. I miss it and how it warms me, I long to see it again when I return._

_My father is to arrive tomorrow so by the time you receive this he should be on his way back to Japan. I plan on returning for that trivial holiday called Thanksgiving to see you and catch up on a lot of things._

_So how are you? You were thinking about cutting your hair and I don't think I would mind running my fingers through short locks. By now Inu Yasha has gotten bored of reading over your shoulder, I know this because I have calculated his attention span and it has already passed its wits end. So onto the real letter…_

_I wish to return to discover if your back still arches if I play with that spot behind your left ear. And I want to feel your slender legs wrapped around my waist again and your moans softly in my ear. I miss I perfectly I fit into you and how when we make love your fingers always dig softly into my back._

_I want to play and twirl in the depths of your body and claim you as mine again and again until you beg me to stop. And then when we finally do stop you beg for more. It has been a long time since my Rin has moaned my name, since she has whispered to me in the night, since she has let me fill her with myself. Do you miss it Rin? I do, especially the way you lick your lips before going down…_

_I'm coming back for you and you'd better be waiting…_

_Sesshoumaru…_

Sesshoumaru re-read the end of the letter over and over again before realizing how much he had lusted after his Rin. Sesshoumaru stopped himself in mid thought 'She is no longer mine…' But a part of him disagreed and this part caused blood to rush to his loins. Sesshoumaru knew what was coming and got into the bathroom before he embarrassed himself. And after a few minutes and some 20 exotic memories later Sesshoumaru settled back down in his seat.

He stared out the window as his normally collected thoughts seemed to buzz out of order. His main concern was what to do with Kagura. Not only had she already cheated on him but he would be damned if he mated with her or even attempted to impregnate her. Even though he had no doubts that she would probably end up pregnant on her own. On the other hand there was also Rin. One who he had already partially marked with the exception of she had yet to return the mark but that was because of technical difficulties caused by his mother. Sesshoumaru growled he had always respected the woman until her true will was presented.

She was a prejudice woman, enraged by her husband's infidelity. She had been a genius in economics and business. So when her husband started to creep she got to work. She put everything in her name and what was left she put in Sesshoumaru's. But there was a price and it was his freedom.

"Passengers we will be landing in 15 minutes. We suggest that you get all your belongings together so that nothing will be left on the plane. Once again thank you for choosing Air Tokyo First Class." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

Sesshoumaru glanced toward Kagura who caught his eye and gave him an awful grin. She then blew him a kiss which caused him to throw up just a little. But he was able to keep his composure. Fifteen minutes later Sesshoumaru slowly exited the plane with Kagura who was grinning ear to ear. She linked onto his arm as they entered the airport.

"Awww… Sesshoumaru my boy… The honeymoon so good you had to prolong it?" Inutaisho said with a lecherous grin adorning his face.

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi said alarmed by his frankness. She hit him on the head with her purse. "Sorry he's been hanging around Miroku again… And Sesshoumaru…" She said walking up to him and hitting him with her purse. "You could have called earlier about extending you trip. You had me worried sick."

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath and muttered something in the Inu language caused his father to throw a rock at his head and a couple of dogs to start yelping. "That is no way to speak about your mother!"

"I wasn't talking about her…" Sesshoumaru said leaving them behind him as he made his way to find his luggage. "This is going to be a long 'until death do you part…'"

* * *

_You know I'm looking back_

_On what we used to be_

_And I think I'm a little jealous_

_Of the past me_

_Because he used to have_

_Sole possession of you_

_But in a slip of fate_

_In something of dim hues_

_I slip and fell backwards_

_And lost all access to you

* * *

_

Oh look a brand new chapter. Kind of real short but it was to the point. Sesshoumaru thinking about Rin on his way home, that's it. But how will Rin react to him? I don't know (Okay yes I do…) Oh man I'm working on this really juicy affair plot for Rin and Sesshoumaru and one for Renkotsu and Kagura but it will be a better Rin/Sess Thing going on. Okay I think that's all for now. Expect another chapter within the week but don't feel bad if you don't get one. I'm like a manga artist, 'Deadline… What's a deadline?' See that's how my brain works I turn in stuff when I friggin' feel like it. Anyway I deleted all the chapters after this so it is easier for me to update. Hope you guys enjoy please give me at least 10 reviews. Not that many when you think about the number of people who actually sit down and read this. Bye!


	9. Not my Average Day

_**Chapter 9** Revision Completed

* * *

_

"Okay kids, that is enough for today. I'll see you all next week…" Rin said smiling as she walked out of her jazz dance class and into her office. Her secretary had told her she had some visitors. She assumed that it was Kagome and Sango and she was right but Ayame was there also.

"Hi Rin, how was the class today?" Kagome asked her eyes bright and shining.

"Energetic as usual, I often wonder where these kids find such large sugar reserves." She said and they all laughed.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Ayame asked.

"Welcome back Kagura and Sesshoumaru from your honeymoon that went two weeks over." Sango said in her best announcer voice.

"Your stepmother is planning to kill you because you didn't tell her you weren't coming home." Kagome said mocking Sango's voice.

"And your brother got your favorite car impounded! How do you feel?" Ayame said waving her arm around playfully. They all began to laugh at their own silliness.

"I don't think my presence will be welcomed there…" Rin said slipping on a pair of jeans over her leotard and giving them a sad smile.

"Awww… come on Rin. It'll be fun." Ayame said.

"And you can get drunk, go home, get laid and call it a night…" Kagome said.

"And is that your average evening with Inu Yasha?" Rin asked putting the spotlight on Kagome.

"No, because Inu Yasha doesn't like the bed, so we compromise…"

"Ewe… didn't need or want to know that." Sango said covering her ears.

"Someone please change the subject…" Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Okay then, Sango, remember when you told me to look up some information on Kagura…" Ayame asked, it was easy for her to get to, seeing as her dad was the head of the police force.

"Yeah did you get it?"

"It was hard, and I broke a few privacy laws but of course…"

"Ooo… gossip…" Kagome said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Ayame said ignoring Kagome, "Her first husband was a self made billionaire in his late 70's. On their honeymoon he died in the middle of a cli…"

"Ayame, the baby can hear you. Tune it down to rated G please." Sango said patting her stomach.

"Like she knows what that is…" Kagome snickered.

"Okay fine then," Ayame said while flicking Kagome off. "He had a heart attack in the middle of the reproduction cycle. Problem with that husband was all his money had been left to his bastard kids…"

"Ayame…" Sango warned.

"Geesh... Her second husband was basically the same but he took a full year to die. Problem with that one was, she can't get the money until she turns 50(youkai years)."

"Well if she screwed an old guy for a full year she deserves that money." Kagome said.

"Eww… didn't hear that and now to Sesshoumaru." Ayame said making a gagging noise.

"You think she is going to kill Sesshoumaru in the middle of a cli… the reproduction cycle?" Rin said giving them the yeah right look as Sango settled down because Rin changed her sentence.

"Depends, I'm sure you know Rin if Sesshoumaru can hold his own…" Ayame said giving her a suspicious smile.

"I… um…"

"Leave her alone Ayame… though really Rin, what are the chances?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Settle down girls, stop picking on Rin…" Sango said.

Kagome shrugged it off and continued. "But still I don't think that Sesshoumaru will die while doing the do."

"No," Sango said. "It would be much easier to divorce him when she gets tired and take half of his earnings during their marriage time."

"Why aren't you still in law school?" Kagome asked.

"Because, I much rather be an interior designer. And if I work hard enough I'll get more money this way." Sango said knowing her life's plan was quite ingenious.

"You people are ADD, stick to the subject at hand. I think we should tell Sesshoumaru…" Ayame stated.

"Yeah, he probably doesn't know about it." Kagome added.

"This way he can be on guard…" Sango said.

"I'll have nothing to do with this…" Rin said getting ready to leave.

"But why," The other girls asked at the same time.

"He made his decision; I will have nothing to do with sabotaging his marriage. I will not be held responsible for him leaving her, or vice versa. If it happens, it will be her fault not because I interfered." She responded walking out of the room. Her bangs hung over her eyes and tears stung at their corners.

"Rin wait," Kagome called as she got up to follow her.

"No, let her go this time. I think she needs sometime alone…" Sango said stopping Kagome.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wish those two would just get back together, you know. Oh well… they need to work it out and Ayame stop planning to interfere!"

"What I didn't even say anything…"

"You didn't have to…" Sango interjected.

"Oh hell like you weren't already planning something!" Ayame said accusingly.

"Honey, I've been planning this since before Sesshoumaru got married…" Sango said before she leaned in and began to whisper to Kagome and Ayame.

* * *

_It would be okay_

_If only I could forget_

_Those words you said_

_And I would not cry_

_If I could see them in your eyes_

_The words that we couldn't say_

_Because in life's game_

_The clouds are not always pure_

_And sometimes they hide the mighty sun_

_And if it ever became apparent_

_That somehow I still loved you_

_I think the sun would die_

_And the stars would cease to shine

* * *

_

How do yah like me now? Thank you all right now. I am happy because I am on happy pills. Woo hoo… Booze all around except for the minors, oops that's me. Sorry I can't buy it. Cliffy's… What is Rin's problem? What is Ayame's problem? What is Kagome's problem? That's it… what? We already know Sango is crazy because she is pregnant. What else do you want from me?

Newer Comments: I kind of spit this one out fast because I had Aplit testing and it was driving me insane so I began to type. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. I like how I'm changing the direction of this story. I mean I've already mapped out a new plan and decided to completely scrap a few old chapters and I have a lot more to make. I really want to hurry to finish this revision so I can finally be completed. But if any of the old readers think I'm messing the whole thing up please inform me. I mean I redid this story because I never did what I really wanted to do. Rin and Sesshoumaru where supposed to have an affair. And this way I can work that whole theme into the story. But I hope you guys are enjoying it. Now I'm going to take a nap, wake up for Inu Yasha and type the next chapter of _Ouija Board_. If you haven't read it and kind of like this story you should check it out. Well guys Sayonara!


	10. Not my Pity

**Chapter 10** _Revision Complete

* * *

_

I hate tears. They show weakness and vulnerability. I hate pity, because that means the person pitying you believes that he or she is your superior. I hate mistakes because it is often extremely hard to fix them.

I wish I wasn't here right now. It was a celebration in honor of my honeymoon which hadn't gone as well as many people believed. We spent one of the 28 days on that cursed island together. And the rest of my free time I spent thinking of one person who was now out of my reach… that was Rin.

I knew I should have fully explained the whole mess. But instead I pushed her away. I meant not to hurt her while following my mother's last will and testament but, it seems that I hurt her even more. I can't seem to escape that hurt look. It is deep in her eyes and it is being covered by other emotions but it is still there. It was a look of betrayal.

My mother had that same look when she saw my father's new girlfriend weeks after their divorce. But I knew I should have told her the truth. I didn't love Kagura. And yes I knew she was a gold digger but it was in the will.

She's here. Inu Yasha's girl and the rest of them must have dragged her here. She's been sitting at the bar drinking a Mudslide for the last half hour. There was the occasional idiot who came to woo her but she would just sit there sipping on her drink.

If I explained it to her would she be okay? Would she smile again for me? I don't even know why I waste away parts of my life thinking about. Stupid ningen, she thought she had me wrapped around her finger. This Sesshoumaru will not be toyed with.

What do I care anyway? I have a wife, though I dislike her. I will have a family… And I will be content, whether I like it or not. But maybe one should work toward happiness instead on contentment. Either way this Sesshoumaru needs to straighten out things with her.

* * *

Rin had noticed the look in his eyes. He looked utterly and completely confused. Most people couldn't tell it, but she knew him like the back of her hand. And the thing was he was looking at her. The thought that maybe she had troubled him hurt her, but what about her feelings?

She was sick of thinking about everyone else but herself. It was time for a change. Right after she escaped from this hell hole of crazy people.

Rin slid out of her chair excusing herself from one of Sesshoumaru's lame job lackey's and left the room. After walking around for a while she found a balcony. They were actually in the penthouse suite of a hotel.

She flipped her legs over the side of the 15-story building and sat on the flimsy railing. She began to slowly kick her legs out causing the railing to shake. 'So what if I fall. At least I won't have to sit through centuries of loneliness.'

So here she was. Sitting on the edge of a hotel roof, contemplating what she had left in this world when an arm pulled her off. She was getting ready to yell at the person about how they could have put her life in danger when she met face to face with Sesshoumaru. (She really wasn't planning to do it.)

"Oh…" She said. She began to walk away back toward the side.

"Were you planning to jump?" He asked following her.

"Don't know, I was thinking about it. Going through the people who might have actually gave a damn, about me dieing that is. Came up with a handful and decided to enjoy the view." Rin said as she leaned against the balcony this time not bothering to swing her legs over again.

"Mind if I join you?"

"What, in jumping off a 15-story building?"

"No in enjoying the view…" He said looking at her and leaning on the rail.

"I don't know Madame Kagura might be waiting for you." Rin answered he words laced with sarcasm.

"She can wait, we need to talk." He responded. Now this was the part when he expected her to yell at him or slap him, tell him they had nothing to talk about, and then storm off the roof. But she didn't she just stared at the ground below and took out a lighter. "When did you start smoking?"

"I don't smoke, I play with fire." She said taking out a piece of paper, lighting it and letting it fall. "Talk now Fluffy or I will kick you off my roof." she said quite sourly.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked wondering what had made him ask that.

"I'm not mad at you…" Rin said softly in a voice that one normally uses for small children who have done something wrong.

"You've avoided me since I returned last week."

"Not true…" She said waving her hand over the flame.

"You told Izayoi that you couldn't come to dinner last week because you were going to a funeral…"

"And your point is."

"I saw you at the arcade."

"…"

"Rin."

"I'm not the green eyed monster." She muttered walking away from him and flicking her lighter on and off again.

"What?"

"I don't care that you married her okay! I know you know about her past and you don't care! I know about second chances…" She yelled at him. "But you shouldn't have led me on like that… I thought… that… never mind. It doesn't matter anymore I know better. I thought I was jealous but I'm not. I just pity you. I pity you Sesshoumaru and I refuse to let you just stomp on me and everyone else who cares for you like we're pieces of garbage without feelings." She said to him calming down.

"I never treated you like that…" He said but he couldn't say anything about all the others in his life.

"Really, is that what you think? Sesshoumaru you are selfish and arrogant. You won't listen to anyone's opinion but your own. Everyone around you is worried about you and what you've gotten yourself into. And all you care about is yourself. But you're acting like you don't want to be happy. And that's just insane! Don't you want to be happy?"

"And how do you expect me to be happy? Who do you think would have made me happy? Since everyone must know that Kagura and I are not in love and that the whole thing is basically a lie. What is your opinion?" He took a step toward her form.

"…" She backed away cautiously not knowing if she should answer. "I thought…" She started and then stopped.

"I should have explained to you earlier what happened. That night in the rain… I had been out of it. I was for once, drunk. I didn't want her but I forced myself to believe I was in love with her. Then you came and ruin the whole thing…"

"But why did I mess it up?"

"Because Rin you are you. You know me like no one else does. And no matter if I married Kagura or not she would have never been you."

"Then why did you marry her in the first place!" Rin asked/yelled as she leaned her body against a wall.

"Naraku…"

"Who the hell is Naraku?" Rin asked getting even louder.

"'My father's rival…"

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"He's Kagura's father. Rin listen, before my mother died she made it so she owned a larger part of my father's company than he did. And she put it in my name only under the circumstances that I married Kagura. And if I didn't Naraku would have taken my father's company right from under him. Our family would have been completely broke…"

"I wouldn't have cared if you didn't have any money!" Rin screamed at him before slapping her hands over her mouth at the words that flew out of her lips. That one sentence implied things, things that Rin really was trying not to think about.

"I know you wouldn't have…" Sesshoumaru said softly to her as he pulled her into his chest. "But I had to think of others for once. My father's whole retirement is in that company. Inu Yasha's money that he's been saving up forever to get Kagome a summer house in the Caribbean is circulating in there. Miroku invested in the company right after he and Sango got married. If Naraku took over he could find ways to take all of that and leave all good connections to me flat broke for no reason other than spite."

"You don't think like that Sesshoumaru…" Rin muttered as she subconsciously snuggled into his chest.

"Not until I got extremely serious about you…"

"Don't say stuff like that." Rin muttered as Sesshoumaru wiped her tears away.

"I asked you to wait for me and you did. And I wanted something from you when I returned and if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me then I promise I will never bother you again…"

"I…" Rin stopped and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again only to bite down on her lips.

"Tell me that you hate me and I'll never inconvenience you again."

"I can't hate you…" Rin said as Sesshoumaru pushed their foreheads together and stared into her eyes. "I love you…"

* * *

_I wish I understood you_

_As much as you say I do_

_Your eyes are an enigma_

_Even though your iris _

_Allow me a glimpse of your soul_

_I want to understand myself_

_And why I feel as though _

_My body needs you_

_And why for the first time_

_I knew the depths of jealousy_

_Even when I looked in your eyes

* * *

_

Life is a pain in the a$$. Anyway here are today's cliffy's… What does Naraku have to do with this story? Why is Sesshoumaru coming onto Rin? What is he talking about anyway?

Newer Comments: This chapter is in honor of me having to delete my hours upon hours of play on Sims 2 because I wanted to put reflections on the game. Oh well, when you start from scratch some things turn out better. Also I think I'm going to be promoted, applause please. Thanks guys for the love and courage and strength through these trying times…


	11. Not my Little Sin

**_Brand New Chapter 11_ **_Completed

* * *

_

She hadn't seen him in a week. They had agreed that it had been for the best. Neither one of them wanted to pour salt into wounds that were just beginning to heal. Rin pulled her hair into a small side ponytail and watched as her teenaged dance class twirled around her. It was the beginning mixed class (boys and girls). They were just doing free style and some of them weren't doing so well.

"Ms. Rin, he sucks. Can't I get another partner? We just aren't working together…" One of the younger students in her class complained as her partner stepped on her foot again as they attempted to do a more complex fandango (upbeat Spanish dance that uses couples).

"The problem with you two is you are on to different beats. Come here and count for me…" Rin said pointing at the boy. He walked over to Rin with a slight blush on his face.

"1 e and ah, 2 e and ah, 3 e and ah…" The boy started.

"Wait, you're in band aren't you?" Rin asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am, I play the drums and trumpet…" He said his cheeks reddening even more. "I've tried, I just can't count any other way when doing things…" He muttered staring at the floor.

"You're just counting in the wrong time. But I can easily work with that. Come here…" Rin said reaching her arms out to the boy. The class had stopped to see this one on one lesson. "You know any songs in 3/4 time?" He nodded slightly as Rin positioned the boy's hand on her waist. "I want you to hum the song to me and we'll improvise, alright?" Rin said playfully as she winked at him and his ears turned blood red.

Within a few seconds Rin was twirling around the floor right on beat with the boy. He twirled her out and back in with no problems. After he finished humming the song he and Rin took a bow. The class of teenagers applauded, happy to get to see their teacher dance. She walked back over to the girl who complained in the first place. "There's nothing wrong with his dancing. You two are going to have to learn how to count together. Everyone, before the class next week, get together and just count, you don't know how many problems that could clear up. Now to the real class…"

"Rin, you have a visitor." Her secretary, Ms. Kaede, called from the front of the building. She was about Kagome's age with a patch over her eye from a childhood accident. Her hair was always tied back in a low ponytail, and she had promised to never leave Rin because, 'Where else can I get paid so much to watch _you_ dance. Besides, working here has a lot of good benefits…'

"Kagome…" Rin mumbled under her breath remembering she had promised the girl a dinner sometime this week. "Just send her back." Rin yelled hearing some mumbling for said direction. She quickly turned back to her class. "Back to what I was saying, someone asked me last week how to do the habanera (Cuban dance that is slow and meant for seduction). If used appropriately…" Rin stopped as some of the older teens snickered understanding her words. "It's quite a beautiful dance. So, do any of the girls know how to do it?" Rin asked looking over the dozen of students that stared blankly at her. "Do any of the boys?" She still got no response until…

"I do…"

Rin did a quick 180 and came face to face with Sesshoumaru. Rin looked completely shocked to see him and tried to think back to the last time he was in her studio… And they were in that little corner doing xxx rated stuff… Rin's face turned a light pink for a second before she slowly turned back to her class.

"This is Mr. Takahashi…" Rin said slowly as she watched him from the corner of her eye remove his business coat and walk back towards her. "And he is one of my first students ever. Actually, in some ways, without him I would have never gotten this far." Rin said to her class. "And in other ways…" Rin muttered before walking up to him and tying his hair up. He didn't object to her doing it and just stood still only raising his eyebrow slightly at the comment he knew was only meant for his ears.

"Is he your boyfriend?" One of the girls, who was drooling over Sesshoumaru asked. All the teen girls waited anxiously for a reply.

Rin said nothing and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm taken…" Sesshoumaru said simply. Most of the girls in the class sighed but still drooled. The news was expected and yet, it did not take away from his unbelievable sexiness.

Rin laughed a little under her breath as she cued for one of her students to start the music. The slow Latin beat pounded through the room as Rin moved her body with long exaggerated movements, Sesshoumaru followed suit. Rin's hips moved with the slow tempo and her back arched as she fell deeper into the beat. She moved like the waves beating against the shore on a calm day. Fluid and gentle yet still with a mellow beat behind it keeping time in the background. Sesshoumaru almost mirrored her moves and yet on him it looked so masculine, hard and smooth all at the same time.

Sesshoumaru's pointed ear twitched slightly as he over heard a whispered conversation in their audience. "It's like they are having sex in front of us without touching or removing clothes. Whoever invented this must have had a lot of kids…"

"No man, whoever asked for us to learn this is a genius."

They circled each other as their bodies moved slowly with the beat. And they continued this until the got really close and neither was aware that anyone was watching. Sesshoumaru's fingers found their way to Rin's hips as they continued. Some of Sesshoumaru's hair had somehow become loose and strands of silver rippled as they moved together. Sesshoumaru's hand slid down to Rin's thigh, squeezing her ass on the way down, as the song came to a close. He lifted up her leg and dipped her as the last note was played. The only thing that stopped him from taking her and her allowing it was the applause that erupted after the last note.

Rin quickly fell back to reality and pushed Sesshoumaru up before his lips had the chance to grab at hers. She forced him into a bow, realizing that her audience now included a few parents and Kaede.

Rin slipped her hand into Sesshoumaru's and dismissed her class. She turned around and ignored the conversations behind her as she dragged him in the direction of her office. She stopped outside the door as she realized she had locked it and didn't feel like crossing over the room to get the key.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked in a whispered voice feeling this would be the only privacy they would get.

"I'm leaving in two days for the United Kingdom. I wanted to see you before then…" He said shrugging it off bending downwards toward her lips.

Rin smiled at his comment, which brought her back to her high school days, but then shook her head slightly and he stopped. "But Sesshoumaru…" Rin started before she was interrupted by a parent.

"I'm sorry to bother you two but I really don't think that dance is appropriate for teenagers…" the woman said.

"Miss, I wasn't planning to teach it to them. It was an example of the dance. If they figure out how to do it from my one time demonstration then it really isn't my fault…" Rin said in a frustrated tone. She looked back up to Sesshoumaru. "Sess, maybe we should go somewhere…" Rin started before being interrupted again by the parent.

"Are you planning on teaching that to your adult classes? Because I would like to be able to do some of those moves and…"

"Kaede…" Rin called out to the woman across the room. "This lady would like a private lesson, schedule it with her and write habanera next to it please…" Rin said as she rubbed her temples.

"You got it Rin, and here." Kaede said tossing the keys to Rin's office to her. Rin gave her a grateful look and opened the door.

Immediately as the door was closed Sesshoumaru's quick hands reached out to lock it. "That's the dance, isn't it?" He said huskily into her ear.

"If you are referring to the dance that I lost my virginity on then, yes, that's the dance…" Rin muttered.

"Want to lose it again?" He said pushing her against the nearest wall.

"You're married…"

"You're marked…"

"Only partially…"

"More than she'll ever be… Let me finish it…"

"We can't… I mean, you can't…"

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin's hands subconsciously pushed against his chest. She leaned into it and allowed herself to be enveloped in his woodsy scent.

"Give me five seconds and I'll have a real good excuse for you…" Rin muttered more to herself than to him.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Sesshoumaru said.

"I got it!" Rin said in a triumphant voice.

"Too late…" Sesshoumaru said grabbing her lips and pulling anxiously at her leotard. He moved her around and started pushing her backwards so fast that Rin didn't know what was happening. It was at that moment that Rin forgot what her great reason was. And she fell back out of reality, and in this case fantasy just happened to be the love seat conveniently located in the corner of her office.

* * *

_Free your mind _

_Soy un pecador _

_Free your soul _

_Ardiente _

_Become one with the sin _

_Caliente _

_You are mine _

_Sensación _

_Only mine _

_Otra vez _

_Burn with me _

_Vamos a Infierno

* * *

_

Look it's another update which was supposedly beta-ed by Blueangel326 but after all the mistakes I found, and haven't found yet. I know she took a nap while beta-ing this. Oh well thanks anyway! BA326 has a job because she is older than me… And she won't give me free French fries! Darn her! Oh well this is an update… I'm at my mom's school signing out so… PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you and good night, I mean morning… it's actually 9:30 and I'm up. DEAR GOD, HELP ME!

Oh the Poem (It's like 6:00 now)… Spanish words kinda rusty but… I am a sinner, burning, hot, sensation, once more, we are going to hell… Yeah kinda random and yet it's my poem so you can't expect much more… Luv yah!

-Star


	12. Not my Daydream

_**Brand New** **Chapter 12** Completed

* * *

_

Rin opened the door to her apartment around 5 o'clock the next morning sporting the clothes of the previous day and a lazy grin that clearly stated '_I got laid…_' Well, at least it would have to someone who had went to sleep at a normal time but Kagome, who often took residence in Rin's apartment to avoid doing work around the shrine for her grandfather, did not catch the statement behind the grin. In fact, she was ready to turn back over and fall back into dream land if she hadn't heard the words falling out of Rin's mouth under her breath.

"Touch me, tease me, feel me and caress me. Hold on tight and don't let go baby I'm about to explode. Because you're so damn flexible…" Rin sang softly as she closed her apartment door and locked it.

"Rin… that's not how the song goes…" Kagome muttered groggily.

"Oh what a wondrous morning this is Kagome. But you look so tired. You should smile more dear or you'll get dreadful wrinkles…" Rin said cheerfully patting her on the head and then making her way toward the kitchen.

"Rin… I want you to answer this truthfully…" Kagome started. "Are you on drugs? I mean you've been kind of stressed lately and…"

"Of course I'm not on drugs, I wouldn't want to end up with a nose or a face like that American, Michael Jackson, completely dreadful. Why would you think that anyway?" Rin asked as she twirled around to face Kagome.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and took a long look at Rin. "Because you just put oatmeal in your coffee cup and doused it with orange juice. You have coffee in your Kix which happens to be on the stove… bubbling over! Oh Kami-sama Rin! It's on fire!" Kagome said jumping up from her position and racing into the kitchen.

"Whoopsee!" Rin said with a grin as she grabbed her conveniently placed fire extinguisher.

Once the fire was out Kagome stared at Rin silently. Rin then burst into a fit of giggles. "What is so damn funny?" Kagome practically screamed.

Rin attempted to calm herself down and looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "It's like this time on _Rocky and Bullwinkle_… Wait, you don't watch it but it's this hilarious cartoon with a moose and a squirrel. And the moose is like a complete moron… Whatcha doing?" Rin asked as Kagome put her hand on Rin's forehead.

"No, temperature is fine. How many fingers am I holding up?" Kagome muttered.

"Three, but Kagome…" Rin started.

"What month is it?"

"It's May…"

"What century?"

"The twenty first of course…"

"Who has the best abs in the world?"

"It's between Usher and that guy from V6…"

"Open your mouth." Kagome said firmly.

"What?"

"Open." Kagome commanded.

"Alright then, ah…"

Kagome sighed dejectedly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Better than normal but I guess that's to be expected."

"Wait…" Kagome said as something finally clicked in her head. "Why are you just getting home at 5 o'clock… in the same clothes you were in yesterday though more wrinkled?"

Rin smiled at her and tapped her chin playfully. Then she put her finger over her lips and grinned ear to ear like a schoolgirl with a huge secret. Kagome's eyes widen as her brain began to work at its normal pace. She opened her mouth to ask more questions but Rin burst out into song. "Here's a llama, there's a llama and another little llama. Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, duck." Then she cracked up laughing again, this time so hard that she crouched over to hold her stomach. And her jacket fell off her shoulders and to the floor.

"Holy shit you have a hickey on your neck, and whoa how'd you get that one on there?" Kagome said tilting her head.

"Shhh…" Rin muttered putting her fingers over her lips and then breaking out into song again. "Llama, llama, cheesecake llama, tablet, brick, potato llama, llama, llama, mushroom llama, llama, llama, duck… I was once a tree house, I lived in a cake!" Rin sang joyously.

"Snap out of it Rin! By the Gods, you're acting like Ayame after Kouga came back from Brazil and she had just got laid after two months!"

"No, no, no… much longer than that…" Rin said as she began to count on her fingers. "A year is twelve months right?" Rin said popping off her shoe and using her toes.

"Wait what…" Kagome said as her eyes practically pooped out of her skull.

"I asked you if twelve months is a year and of course it is…"

"Wait Rin, you had sex."

"Sex is such a hard and uncouth word. I prefer the term _burned a hole in the floor_ or in this case the couch which was a lot more comfortable than the third time which was on the floor, but that was more comfortable than the seventh time in the car, which you wouldn't think would be so uncomfortable but it's so small…"

"Whoa, you did someone with a small ding-a-ling?" Kagome screamed as she collected her chin from the floor.

"Oh heavens no the car was small and that lady gave us a ticket, she was just jealous if you ask me… Kagome… Kagome hon, are you alright? Kagome… Oh goodness… she fainted." Rin shook her head and tapped the other girl with her foot. "Guess she was really tired after all… Oh well…" Rin moved Kagome back on the couch and made her way into her room.

She knew she should be feeling a little guilty but she couldn't help thinking that the bitch had it coming. 'Now that isn't very nice…' Her conscience chided. She was just about to reply when. 'Why insult bitches like that? We've been through this already, Kagura is a hoe…' Rin smiled at this thought and let her clothes drop to the floor lifelessly.

Phantom touches ran through her mind and her core began to heat. She sighed softly and directed her attention away from her bed and toward her bathroom. Maybe this airy feeling as if she was stuck in a lovely daydream would last for a while. She pushed open her bathroom door and turned the handle all the way to the right. She smirked to herself as she stepped into the shower and asked one question. "When's the last time I needed a cold shower?"

The cool water droplets rolled lazily off of her body. Her slender fingers traced the spots that Sesshoumaru's hands had been wandering with in the previous hour. She cupped her own breast and muttered his name under her breath. Her other hand found its way downward and into her folds.

Her moans became louder, more erratic, more pleading. She reenacted every thrust, every touch, and every feeling to the utmost of her ability. Her body was tired and yet she came again this time into her own hands. And with it a high pitched scream, that roused the passed out Kagome and sent a wave of chills through Rin's body. She fell into her own pit of pleasure as she reached a climax. And when she was done it took all she had to fall out of the shower and collapse onto her bed in a sea of wet tangled locks. But even then she could not escape the pleasure of the night for she relived it in her dreams.

* * *

Release to me

Your tensions your fears

Even all of your sins

For we are damned

Again and again

Through these endless years

Do you remember how I held you

How you used to scream

And how the light would play across us

As we awoke from soft wet dreams

Release to me

Your heart your soul

Even all our your pain

Because this time I am here

To wash the bad away

* * *

Hum… okay I like the part where Rin almost burns down her apartment… Don't you? Oh yeah I got a question for you all… Did Kagome hear what Rin screamed or did she just wake up because of it? You might find out next chapter. I'm trying to ignore the last few paragraphs and the poem. What can I say, I'm a dirty minded old lady who's really not that damn old in the first place. Oh well, I'm going to take a nap and wake up around let's say 2 am to play Sims 2… Good night all and please review! 


	13. Not my Opportunity

_**Brand New** **Chapter 13** Completed_

_

* * *

_

George Gershwin's _Rhapsody in Blue_ played melodically in the background. The girl on the small screen started slowly with exaggerated movements. Her black Pointe shoes got quite a workout through the first two movements of the song. Her hair was tied up in a dark bun and she sported a white tank over her normal leotard. Her eyes were concentrated but her smile was true.

Two pairs of dark eyes stared intently at the screen. "Where is she from?" Maija Plisetskaya asked her thick Russian accent fogged over with sleep. She yawned and stretched in her pajamas before turning her attention to the man next to her.

"Japan… She is a bit short but…"

"There are ways to make her look longer, yes? But all the way from Japan Gedeminas." She questioned.

Gedeminas Taranda frowned and looked at Maija. "Olga has hurt her foot and she will be out of commission for the performance coming up…"

"But there are others in the company…" Maija started.

"But we are all about opening doors for those with potential. And this Rin girl has passed the level of potential." Gedeminas said as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"But…"

"Her style is original yet traditional in the same sense. With some more professional training she could easily rival anyone in the company. Who knows? Maybe she will be able to teach me some new things…"

Maija's eyebrow rose at this statement. "I guess it will be fine. I can make the arrangements in the morning. I know this was important but couldn't it have waited until a decent hour?"

"The Imperial Russian Ballet Company awaits nothing."

"You were up watching anime again weren't you?"

"Just Full Metal Alchemist…"

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru let his hair loose for once as he made his way into his office building. His normally polished business suit was replaced with a less traditional silk shirt and black dress pants. His normally pinching shoes were replaced with a more comfortable pair. A pair of black shades sat over his eyes and his briefcase was flung haphazardly over his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you have… a call…" His secretary started before she gazed up at him her eyes bugging out.

Sure she knew her boss was hot. But she ignored it which was the real reason she had her job. But dear kami-sama, he looked like a sex god gracing his presence on the unworthy. His secretary shook her head a few times and then was able to retrace her train of thought.

"Line three sir… and may I say, you look absolutely wonderful today." She said before turning back to her work.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement of both of her statements as he walked into his office. He placed his briefcase on the floor and then quickly turned around and poked his head out of the door. "Miaka…" He said calling out his secretary's name in such a kind way it shocked her. She wasn't even sure that he knew her name. "Clear my schedule after lunch and then you can have the rest of the day off…"

"Really sir?" The woman asked completely shocked.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Sir…" Miaka started before Sesshoumaru had the chance to pull his head back into his office. "I know it is really none of my business but…" She lowered her voice and tried to gain eye contact with him. "Die you kill Kagura-san?" Her face was completely serious and her tone pleaded for the truth.

A devious smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's mouth before her looked over his shades at the woman. Apparently his whole office was aware of his marital issues why not play on their gossip. "I don't know… why don't you watch the missing persons report, hum?" He said before her pulled himself into his office and closed the door. Sesshoumaru envisioned his secretary's paled completion and his smirk turned into a grin. He then walked over to his desk and leaned against it while picking up the phone.

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru?" A voiced asked slightly unsure.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Is this really you? You sound… I don't know… perky or maybe even _happy_…" Kagome shivered on the other line at the thought of Sesshoumaru being happy.

Sesshoumaru frowned at this statement and tried to imagine how he acted when he was cut off. Aw yes, think menopausal… "You are wasting this Sesshoumaru's valuable business time, Kagome." Damn he didn't call people by name when he was pissed. Oh well… "If you called to banter…"

"Yeah, you're the same jackass. Actually I was calling about Rin. She's been acting weird. Like last night… I mean this morning she came home at like five and she almost caught the apartment on fire. Then she's yelling stuff in her sleep waking me up and claiming that she… I can't even say it."

Sesshoumaru's devious smirk reappeared as he picked up a paper weight and tossed it into the air. "Can't say what Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing exactly what she couldn't say.

"She said she had sex… kami… no she said she '_burned a hole in the floor'_…"

"Just the floor?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Actually no, she said something about doing it on the couch, the floor and in a car…"

"The wall too…" Sesshoumaru muttered trying to recall how many times he had taken her will standing the previous night. 'Once… maybe twice but that time ended on the floor so it didn't really count.' He thought.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Kagome said on the other line.

"I said nothing…"

"Oh… well, I was wondering if you knew anybody Rin would have been going out with. I mean she's been kind of distant lately and hasn't mentioned anyone to me." At this Kagome sounded a tad bit hurt.

"And why would this Sesshoumaru know such things?"

"I don't know. I just had this hunch to call and ask you…"

"I know nothing of Rin's relationships."

"She's not the type to go for a one night stand though…"

"Rin is not a whore."

"I didn't say that."

"It seemed… implied…"

"A one night stand does not make one a whore. It simply makes one a horny person." Kagome forced out with a sigh.

"…"

"Okay, well if she tells you anything, please do share. But I got to go; someone is on the other line from… Russia? That's weird. Bye Sesshoumaru." Kagome said before hanging up.

Sesshoumaru placed the phone on the hook and made his way behind his desk. Today was going to be a good day. Now all he had to do is move Kagura's corpse and put out the missing person's report so Miaka would have something interesting to watch tonight. Oh wait… he hadn't killed the bitch yet. Damn, he really had to stop counting his chickens.

_

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she tried her hardest to listen to the rough accent on the phone. "Are you serious? Do you guys even know how great this will look on a resume?"

"In all my years I have never seen one so small with such fluid motion. She of course will have to come to Moscow to train and then stay for the performances. But from this tape I'm sure it won't be too much of a challenge for her." Gedeminas said on the other line trying his hardest to translate Kagome's quick speech.

"Wow, a chance to dance with the Imperial Russian Dance Company. This will like automatically take her to prima status won't it?" Kagome asked not believing her ears.

"I suppose but with her skill we just assumed…"

"Rin isn't a prima ballerina because she has always been more of a jazz person. I really think she didn't want to go through all the stress that comes with the test."

"It makes sense. But if you could have her contact me, Kagome, right?"

"Yeah it's Kagome… She has a class right now but I can rush down there to tell her. This is one of those in person things, you know?"

"Yes I understand. Tell her the training will begin in four days. All expenses will be paid for her to get here, stay and return. She will be here for two months. And do you know if she speaks Russian? Even the smallest amount would help."

"Are you kidding? Rin took eight different language courses between high school and college, excelled in every single one of them. I think she started Russian her sophomore year in high school and carried it over to her junior year in college."

"Hm… Well thank you for your help Kagome. And I hope to meet your sister in the flesh very soon. Bye." He said.

"No thank you, bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and raced out the door. Opportunities like this don't happen every day.

_

* * *

_

The devil lied to me

Told me you were mine

Because when he gave me

Just one wish

I wished you by my side

The devil lied to me

Said I was the one

That you would love

Forever more

But this time is done

You've got to understand

That the devil is a lie

He tried to take you from me

And I stabbed him in the side

I wish he would try

Would try that trick again

Cause you are mine

Forever more

The cost of my sin

_

* * *

_

Do I not rock? I am awesome. I like how Sesshoumaru thinks he killed Kagura and then he remembers he didn't do it yet. It was a piece of my special ness. Oh yeah, let me explain the IRB Co. Umm… the people mentioned Gedeminas Taranda and Maija Plisetskaya are actually real people who are quite famous in the ballet world. They are the President and Artistic Director of the Imperial Russian Ballet Company. They are extremely accomplished ballerinas Olga Pavlova, I didn't mention her last name, is actually one of my favorite ballerinas. I have a poster of her just don't tell anyone, it will ruin my tough girl image if it gets out, 'Oh, Star was in ballet for 8 years and was going to attempt the prima ballerina thing when she got out of high school but she hurt her foot and couldn't dance anymore.' That was actually my goal before I got in middle school and broke the mess out of my self. Oh well my new dream is to become an engineer. Anyway I want 8 **_new_** reviews. Alright? Good. Now I'm going to bed because I have to get up in 6 hours. Good night!


	14. Not my Gum Drop

_**Brand New Chapter 14** Completed__

* * *

_

"Shut… up… Shut up. Shut up!" Rin screamed as she jumped up and down and hugged Kagome so tightly that she was left winded. "Russia?" Rin stopped hoping she heard correctly.

"Russia!" Kagome forced out as she stood still slightly winded.

"Kaede, guess what!" Rin screamed as she flung herself out of her room and into the studio.

"Kagome's pregnant with a miniature Inu Yasha?" Kaede asked just wanting to ride on Kagome's nerves. It worked because Kagome began to seethe behind Rin even though Rin just ignored her.

"I don't think so…" Rin said getting side tracked for a moment. "But we can ask Inu Yasha about it later. But I'll just tell you because your first guess was wrong…" Rin closed her eyes took a deep breath and yelled. "The Imperial Russian Ballet Company has asked _me_ to join them for their upcoming performances for the month of July!"

"Oh my god… Oh my god. Oh my god!" Kaede said having basically the same reaction as Rin except now Rin was being smothered. "This is _big_! This is _huge_! Oh my friggin' kami-sama! That's like the _most famous_ ballet company ever!"

"I know it's completely awesome!" Rin said happily. "But there so much to do… Get a substitute, a passport, go shopping… Do I even have luggage! Who cares! I'm going to Russia!" Rin then commenced to doing the '_I'm going to Russia_' dance with Kaede which was not the best dance she had ever done.

"Okay but first things first, a substitute for two months." Kaede said seriously.

"Rin I have a cousin who could sub for you…" Kagome waved out tauntingly.

"A cousin…" Rin started and then something clicked. "No way. There is no way in hell I'm letting…"_

* * *

_

"Jakotsu!" Rin said giving the man/woman/person a quick hug. "Thanks for agreeing to this on such short notice."

"No way in hell Rin?" Kagome muttered gaining a jab from the aforementioned Rin. Kagome skillfully flicked her off and tuned into the Jakotsu station, 100 fab-u-lous 24 hours a day 7 days a week.

"Rin-Rin… Anything for you dear… You know out of all the females in the world I can only stand you and Kaede." Jakotsu said winking at a guy that was stretching behind Rin.

"Hey, what about me?" Kagome piped up.

"Darling, you're blood. There are laws against me liking you, that's all I'm saying." Jakotsu said. "Oh have you met my baby?"

"They let you have a kid?" Kaede asked from her desk. She was busy rewriting Rin's classes since she had only found out an hour ago her employer would be gone for two months.

"Hell no, I can only deal with brats for 5 hours at a time. After that you people better come and get your damn kids… But anyway… Bankotsu!"

From outside a young man decked out in white appeared. He blushed furiously as Jakotsu wrapped his arms around his neck and examined his tonsils with his tongue. "Why is it that all of Jakotsu's boyfriends are hot as hell?" Rin asked scratching her head.

"Because of the law of fab-u-la-city, all guys classified as hot as hell or adorable are either gay and/or married." Kagome stated matter-a-factly.

"Kagome, Kaede, Rin-Rin… This is my boy candy Ban-Ban the Man!" Jakotsu said enthusiastically.

"That is totally a chip n' dale name…" Rin muttered as she glanced down at her watch. "Wait, did you go to school with me or something… Because I have seen you somewhere before…" Rin said tapping her chin. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Sango…" Rin started.

"Of course she's my only first cousin… Tall girl, brown hair, kick ass attitude?" Bankotsu asked trying to make sure.

"Yep, that's Sango for you… So Ban-Ban the Man, I can't believe Jakotsu stuck you with that name…" Rin said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it's like that time that I started calling Inu Yasha Gum Drop. And everyone thought he was a stripper…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Gum Drop?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, I remember this one." Kaede started. "Three years ago during a X-mas party Inu Yasha was taking a bath and chewing gum. So of course it falls out of his mouth but being the lazy bum he is, he just ignored it…" Kaede said looking up from her work.

"Oh… let me finish! Okay, so Inu Yasha gets up to dry off and what do you know, that gum is stuck in his pubic hairs. So he's on the like third floor and everyone but his mother is on the first. And he tells her to bring him a spoonful of peanut butter. Of course she wants to know why and she like comes down the stairs cracking up." Rin said as she began to laugh really hard. So Kagome picked up the tale.

"But karma is an evil thing. The peanut butter doesn't work so he ends up having to shave off a patch of his pubic hair to remove the gum. So by now Izayoi has told everyone about '_the incident_' and we're all cracking up down stairs. And then here comes Inu Yasha. There is silence for all of three seconds and Rin here falls out her chair from lack of air for trying to hold back the laughter."

"And that's why you call him Gum Drop?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yep, that's why we call him Gum Drop. Not to mention that every year someone buys him a carton of gum to put under the tree. Last year Inutaisho did it…"

"Oh that was so damn funny… But I have to go Jakotsu. I have a lot of shopping to do before I leave. Kaede will explain everything to you. And thanks again." Rin said pecking him on the cheek.

"Yuck… Girl cooties…" Jakotsu said as a sour look spread across his face. Rin just smiled at him, tossed him the keys and made her way out of the studio.

As she made her way down the street she could have sworn she heard Jakotsu say, "I want a chip n' dale nickname too! How about Chocolate Thunder!" Rin just giggled and continued on her way._

* * *

_

Rin sat on the bed and looked at everything she had brought. Lots of winter clothes… Russia was cold and winter clothes were cheap this time of year. Suitcases, she had brought a matching set of the things and was very proud of her self. A few phone cards lay scattered here and there. Hair supplies, girl supplies, people supplies… She had at least three pairs of Pointe shoes, four pair of jazz and tap shoes each, but she didn't know how much work she would get out of them, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Rin ripped her alarm clock from the wall and looked at the emptiness of her room. Well, she was packed and she had called back and everything was set for her to go. The flight was the next day and training started two days later. Now all she had to do was… call Sesshoumaru. He was due for his flight at 3 am… right? It was only midnight. She had plenty of time.

Rin got up and made her way toward her phone she picked it up and then placed it down again. Midnight, right? Right. Rin took a deep breath and made her way to her front door. She could also jog there and avoid this for a good thirty minutes, right? Right. Rin smirked as she picked up her keys and pranced into her front room. She pulled open the door only to come face to face with Sesshoumaru.

A look of complete shock crossed Rin's face and her jaw almost hit the ground. Had she not just been planning to build up the courage to go talk to him? Apparently, her mind was a little late on the uptake of things. Sesshoumaru smirked at her expression, drew is thumb across her lips and then pushed her mouth closed with his index finger.

"Can I come in?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side. Rin blinked twice and was seemingly pulled half way out of her trance. She stepped aside and allowed Sesshoumaru entrance into her apartment. She then closed the door and turned around.

Rin shook her head slightly and smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "You're going to live a very long time Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and quirked his eyebrow. "And why do you think that?"

"Because… I was just about to come and see you." Rin said hugging him and burying her head into his chest.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked his other eyebrow raising.

"Um hum…" Rin smiled giddily at him and then pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. "I have something important to tell you."

"Wait, let me guess, you know about the tickets Kagome got you to Disneyland: Tokyo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh really!" Rin asked jumping up and down.

"No." Sesshoumaru said lying but knowing that it was better than the wrath of Kagome.

"Oh… Well… I'm going to Russia!" Rin said replacing her frown with a huge smile.

"You're going to see one of the ballets?" Sesshoumaru asked slowly.

"No… I'm going to be in one of them!" Rin said happily as she jumped up and down and did her '_I'm going to Russia_' dance again.

Sesshoumaru stopped, blinked and then his brain began to overload. "Russia… In a ballet… Imperial Ballet…" Rin's dancing around him in circles answered his questions. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin by the waist and twirled her around in the air. Then he brought her down into a passionate kiss.

"Now that was a congratulations…" Rin muttered as they pulled away.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, well actually today at 6 p.m.…"

"Go get dressed." Sesshoumaru said immediately as he pulled out his cell phone and pushed Rin toward her bedroom.

"For what?" Rin asked as she began to search through the only clothing she deemed not necessary for Russia.

"We're going out to celebrate…"

"But Sesshoumaru, it's midnight. Nothing but WacDonalds is open right now." Rin said stepping out of her room in an off the shoulder tank and a pair of jeans. "Is this okay?"

"Hum… Yeah it's fine…" Sesshoumaru said as he traced the outline of her neck. And then let his hand fall to his side.

"Where are going?" Rin asked looking at her watch and then at him.

"Downtown…"

"Nothing is open this time of night Sesshoumaru." Rin said patiently.

"Never underestimate my power…" Sesshoumaru said with a devious grin.

"Oh god…" Rin muttered as Sesshoumaru dragged her out the door and into the night._

* * *

_

Lady Moonlight whispers on

Hiding evil until the dawn

That's why nightlights light the halls

Why the sun comes in the morning

Hark another day will you

To understand the secret two

Lovers meet in the forbidden night

And run away from the light

Lady Moonlight tires fast

Falls to the west

With a silver splash

Lovers must now break away

For anguish comes in the morning

Heed the warning I give to you

To be caught will start a feud

Lovers meet in the forbidden night

To be caught in the morning_

* * *

_

I love Jakotsu. Actually I just love fabulous gay guys. Anyway… My favorite part of this chapter is the 'Gumdrop Story' which I will refer to later. But this really happened to a friend of mine named Justin. Completely hilarious if you ask me… Hopefully no one will find out about this and tell him. He might be upset for a while. But Justin is completely fabulous too so oh well. Anyway I normally update on the weekends because of work and school and slave labor… So next the chapter will probably be out next week end. 8 new reviews please. Gotta go though. Take care people and I love you all!

Star


	15. Not my Lonely Goodbye

_**Brand New Chapter 15** Completed_

* * *

Kagura opened the door slightly responding to the knock. Sesshoumaru had left for the airport a good hour prior to the time so she really wasn't about to waste her energy caring about his presence. The servants, well, she had given them time off until three days before Sesshoumaru was do back. And that left her only one thing, her lover.

"Renkot…" Kagura said before her lips were ambushed by firm ones. Hands too soft for a working man grasped at the soft fabric that covered her skin. The door was hastily slammed closed and Kagura was pushed up against it as Renkotsu ran his fingers over her curves. It seemed as though he had not felt them in too long of a time. He stopped kissing her only for a second to move down to her neck. "I missed you too…" Kagura breathed out as he playfully bit on her neck.

"You just don't know how much I've wanted you…" He muttered hotly against her skin.

"It's only been two weeks…" Kagura said as she pushed him backwards and made a motion for him to follow her to the bedroom.

"Two weeks, too long…" Renkotsu replied as he laced his fingers into hers. "Giving me to grand tour my lady?"

Kagura giggled like a little school girl and turned around. "I was going to head straight to the bedroom but if you want a tour…" Kagura said playfully.

"Bedrooms are so mundane; I want to go into…" Renkotsu said looking up and down the hall. He randomly picked a door and dragged Kagura to it. "This room!" Renkotsu said joyously before opening a closet door.

"You picked a closet!" Kagura said as she burst out laughing.

"Hey, I said this room so this room it shall be!" Renkotsu declared pushing the coats back and pulling Kagura into the closet with him. "Besides, don't I deserve my _Seven Minutes of Heaven_?"

"Yeah but it will end up sending you straight to hell." Kagura said before closing the closet door and getting down and dirty next to Sesshoumaru's prized fur pelt.

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You told me to cover my eyes." Rin said impatiently.

"I know, trick question… Now come on…" Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and led her forward. "Step up… good now come on a little further… there now stop… stop trying to peek Rin." Sesshoumaru scolded.

"I wasn't peeking…" Rin said her fingers skillfully crossed behind her back.

"Rin I see your other hand." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly. Rin stuck her tongue out in his general direction and waited for him to let her see. "See now you caused so much drama I forgot what I was going to show you…"

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin whined.

"Okay, open them." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Sesshoumaru, where are we? I can't see anything." Rin said trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru said simply reaching his hand out and pulling up a lever. In an instant the whole place lit up and Rin quickly realized that they were standing in the middle of a fair.

Rin jumped up and down happily and threw herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. "The fair's not open until October! And its up, and running! Oh… Thank you so much Sesshoumaru." Rin said showering him with kisses and compliments. "But aren't you going to miss your flight?" Rin asked as she looked around trying to figure out what she wanted to do first.

"I rescheduled it for 6pm that way I can spend all day with you." Sesshoumaru said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Awe… this has to be one of the _Top 10 Sweetest Things_ you've ever done for me. Don't tell me the cold and emotionless Lord of the West is getting soft in his old age…" Rin said teasingly.

"Take that back." Sesshoumaru said firmly but a smirk curled up on the end of his lips.

"Make me Fluffy-sama of the Western Tokyo!" Rin yelled playfully as she took off in a random direction.

"Come back here!" Sesshoumaru yelled playfully as he gave chase around the park. When he finally decided to catch her they were both standing in front of the Ferris wheel. Rin, completely forgetting that he was chasing her, stopped and looked adoringly at the lights.

"Let's go on this Sesshoumaru…" Rin said escaping from his captive grasp and dragging him onto the ride with her. Rin leaned into Sesshoumaru happily as they went around. "Do you remember the first time we got on the Ferris wheel together?" Rin asked as she leaned into his body for some heat from the cool night air.

"How can I not? It was the first time I kissed you…" Sesshoumaru said softly as he brought his arm around her shoulder.

Rin leaned in and brushed the tips of their noses together. "Sesshoumaru, we can't keep this up you know." Rin said before he pressed his lips against hers.

"I know, but I don't want to think about that now. That's tomorrow's problem, I want to deal with today now. Because today started out wonderful because I started it with you."

"But we can't start all of our days off like this Sesshoumaru. It's only a matter of time before we get seen and a huge public scandal ensues…" Rin sighed.

"Tomorrow…" Sesshoumaru chanted slightly under his breath against her neck.

"But tomorrow never comes." Rin muttered.

"Then we'll deal with it at the end of today…" Sesshoumaru said with a shrug before pressing his lips against hers. And then he pushed her into the seat the Ferris wheel so that he could have his way with her.

* * *

It was around seven in the morning when the couple left the fair to go have an early breakfast. They would have left earlier but _someone_ ripped Rin's shirt off and threw it into the tunnel of love and it took them thirty minutes to find it.

Anyway, after the wardrobe crisis was fixed, the two were found wandering into a 24 hour diner fingers laced together. Rin quietly took a seat in the both followed by Sesshoumaru. He poked her side gingerly and she giggled while leaning against his shoulder.

"My, well are you two up early this morning… what can I get yah?" The waitress asked as she admired the adorable couple.

"He wants a plain boring cup of black coffee, a boring stack of pancakes no syrup, and an even more boring order of eggs over easy with extra pepper." Rin said with a sigh and a disappointed shrug as Sesshoumaru smirked at her and then poked her in the stomach.

"Oh and she wants an exciting stack of pancakes with blueberries and maple syrup served along with an exhilarating glass of orange juice mixed with powdered sugar and a thrilling order of biscuits drizzled in gravy…" Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes at Rin as the waitress laughed merrily.

"Now aren't you two just adorable. I'll get started on it right now hun." The waitress replied.

Rin blew a raspberry at Sesshoumaru as the waitress left the table. His reply was that he grabbed her lips for a stolen kiss. "Very immature of you Rin…" Sesshoumaru drew out in her ear.

"But I thought you like the ways I use my tongue…" Rin whispered as her cheeks burned a light pink. Sesshoumaru couldn't respond for blood was rushing somewhere that it did not need to go to in public. "Or is it that…" Rin started before lowering her eyes to her fidgeting hands in her lap. "That you only like when I…"

"Foods here…" Sesshoumaru blurted out as he tried his hardest to hide his protruding member from the waitress.

After the food was set on the table and the two were alone again, Rin leaned into his body. Her lips became level with his ear and brushed attentively against it. Her fingertips slid up his thigh and stroked, ever so slowly, his erection, hidden only by a small layer of cloth and the shadows cast by the table.

"You only like it when I do stuff like this with it, ne?" Rin whispered into his ear lobe allowing her tongue to flicker out against it.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru said his voice strained for a moment as she stopped the movement of her hand as he called her name. "I like it best when that little tongue of yours is not in your mouth. Therefore I don't mind the raspberries as much as you think." Sesshoumaru sighed out. "But because of _your_ perversions…" Within a split second Rin found herself being pushed toward the bathroom Sesshoumaru's hard member grinding into her back. "We are now going to have to let our breakfast get cold as I work on a novel…"

"What novel Sesshoumaru?"

"It's called _101 Uses for the Human Tongue_…" And with that the couple disappeared into the bathroom. And they then started a not so quiet make out session.

* * *

Rin stood at the terminal for her flight. She took a deep breath and turned toward Sesshoumaru, who had hoisted half of her bags onto a luggage cart. "Well, this is it…" She said. "Your terminal's over there right?"

"Hai…" An uncomfortable silence fell in between them before Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin started as her cheeks turned a light pink. "Someone might…" But she was cut off as Sesshoumaru's lips covered hers. He nipped gingerly at her bottom lip before pulling away.

"We will deal with it when it comes to us, ne?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear before releasing her from his grip and backing away.

Rin stopped and smiled up at him. She shook her head gleefully and walked toward the loading dock. Before she disappeared around the corner she turned around and caught Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I changed my mind Sesshoumaru… Tomorrow's okay too right?" Sesshoumaru simply smirked and nodded. Rin smiled again and then went to load her plane.

"Jaa Rin, tomorrow…" Sesshoumaru whispered before he headed toward his terminal.

* * *

Sneaky little one

With your mind in the gutter

And your hands constantly at play

Do you ever dream

Of the sinful life

The one you're living today

Mischievous little one

With that glitter in your eyes

An arrogant smirk framing your lips

Did you ever know

Of the silent suffering

The one hidden the night

Bad little one

You are truly the devil

You continue to try and make sinner out of me

But this angel can not be changed

At least that's what I keep telling myself

And that's what I hear from Kami himself

Forever the rebellious Angel

* * *

That took a little piece of forever for me to get this out. I'm really sorry about it though. I've been putting it off, I mean work, one of my best friend's just moved, another friend of mine had her father pass away, my cousin just had a birthday as did my father, I quit one of my jobs, report cards come out this week, I don't want to go to college anymore… It's just a list of dramas one after another. But anyway I promise to have another chapter out before this coming Saturday. That gives me six days and since I'm not working everyday of the week anymore it should be cool. Anyway I'm going to work on _Ouija Board_ because by now I should have been on the last chapter but no… too much dog gone drama. Now I have even more ideas to make it longer. DAMN IT ALL TO **_HADES!_**

With much love,

Star


	16. Not my Time Zone

_**Brand New Chapter 16** Completed_

* * *

Rin's fingers itched as she sat quietly in the studio she had been led to. Her instructor, who was supposed to give her one-on-one lessons so she could be prepared for the upcoming performance, was currently in some kind of meeting. And to say the least… she was bored. Not only was it way too early for her to even think about being up, but she swore up and down that if she wasn't given something to do she was going to kill something.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time accusingly. It blinked at her menacingly, 5:30am. Rin growled softly and resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room. Instead she looked at it longingly and went down her contact list. Who could she call anyway? It was 5:30 in the morning, what sane person was up…

Suddenly a smile grew on Rin's lips. She had been in Russia all of 14 hours and this idea had just penetrated her thick skull, Moscow, Tokyo and the 7 hours caused by time zones in between. Who cared if it was 5:30 in the morning! Back at home, it was friggin' 12:30 in the afternoon. And suddenly Rin's boring morning… wasn't that boring…

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor of Rin's dance studio slurping down some ramen. How she missed her dear friend who was far away paving the street of her destiny over in gold. Kagome sighed as Jakotsu plopped down next to her greedily grabbing an egg roll.

"Hey you bastard, that was mine!" Kagome said angrily jabbing him with her chop sticks.

"I'm sorry I don't speak monkey ba…na…na…" Jakotsu said drawing out the last word which gained a few giggles from Kaede. Kagome fumed but said nothing because her cell phone began to ring.

"_How come every time you come around my London, London Bridge wanna go down like London, London, London. Wanna go down like London, London, London we goin' down like…_" Kagome's phone sang.

"Ohhh… That's Inuyasha's personal ring tone, huh?" Jakotsu prodded.

Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red. "No, that's everyone's ring tone! How do I do video phone on this thing?" Kagome asked as she quickly fumbled around with her phone before a picture come up on the screen. "Rin!"

"Kagome, I'm so bored… Where are you?" Rin asked as she gazed into her phone's screen to get a good look at Kagome.

"Oh I'm keeping Jakotsu and Kaede company at the studio. I brought lunch for Kaede. And Jakotsu is mooching off of me. So, it seems that you have made it there alright…" Kagome said as Jakotsu waved in the background at Rin happily.

"Yeah, I got here yesterday around three… They have me in this really nice hotel Kagome. The sheets are made of silk and they have a Jacuzzi in the bathroom…" Rin said happily.

"Really what about the… Hey Jakotsu, give that back!" Kagome said as Jakotsu grabbed her phone and escaped into Rin's office.

"Listen Rin… There is this hip-hop class coming in like an hour. I need suggestions for a song and I also need you to give me some moves that can keep them busy…" Jakotsu said as Kagome banged on Rin's office door like there was no tomorrow.

Rin tapped her chin while staring into her phone quizzically. "Isn't that the reason I left you in charge in the first place…"

"Rin, stop PMSing on my parade. You know hip-hop is not my thing but anything you can do I can imitate it with little or no flaw. So stop bitching and hurry up…" Jakotsu said as he jumped into Rin's computer chair and scooted across her floor.

There was a short sigh from the phone. "Log onto my computer and there should be a folder on the desktop called 'US Music'. Click it and then double click track four." Jakotsu quickly followed her orders as Rin pulled the jacket that she had been wearing off.

Within a few seconds Ciara's 'Get Up' was pumping through Rin's phone. "Okay I've been working on this one a little bit over the past week so don't laugh." Rin rolled her neck and shoulders as the words to the song came on. "5-6-5-6-7-8… Kick ball change. Kick ball change. Twirl. Right. Up. Down. Hips. Hips. Walk it out. Arm up. Kick. Down. Flip. In air twirl. Down. Left." Rin then stood up and stared at Jakotsu whose mouth had dropped. Because what Rin had said and what she did seemed on two different levels.

"Rin… Sweetie… I ain't no break dancer. How the hell did you just spin on the floor on the palm of your hand? Then, that last flip… How the hell is that just _down_?" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Jakotsu… I can't say the whole thing while I do it. That would take too much time and the beat that it is supposed to fall on would be lost. Here I'll do it one more time, okay?" Rin said as Jakotsu restarted the music.

Rin quickly redid the routine adding a few new moves at the end which caused Jakotsu to just stare. Kagome had broken into her office and her jaw was basically on the floor. As Rin came to a stop her Japanese audience clapped wildly. But they were soon joined by additional claps from Russian hands.

Rin's head snapped towards the door to find that she was being watched by about seven different people. "Jakotsu, deal… I'll call you back…" With that Rin quickly closed her phone and dropped it in her bag.

"Ms. Rin it is very nice to meet you. I'm…" One of the men in the crowd started.

"Taranda-san. Let me just say how grateful I am that you chose me for this job. Really it is a great honor that is not bestowed upon many." Rin said in flawless Russian. The man smirked at her as Rin bowed formally and then offered her hand out.

"No, the pleasure is mine Ms. Rin." The man said repeating her greeting and then taking her offered hand. "I really have a lot of questions to ask you and vice versa but now it is time for work. This is Mrs. Badeau and she will be teaching you all the steps and such. When she feels you are ready she will inform me and I'll start working with you. Remember the ballet is Coppelia, and your character is a happy person but at the same time she is jealous and conniving."

Rin nodded and bowed again as a woman with thick silver hair stepped forward. She frowned at Rin as the others quickly scattered out of the room. "That thing you were doing earlier girl…" The woman started after the door was closed. Rin smiled up at the woman as she thought over her routine. "It was horrible." Rin's face dropped as Mrs. Badeau continued in her rough French accent.

"But Badeau-san…" Rin started in protest. It had been a long time since anyone had so blandly criticized her work. Of course, there was the occasional Sesshoumaru being an ass, but it was Sesshoumaru. She learned to let it go.

"Ah… Rule number one, while in my presence do not speak unless spoken to. And my name is Madame Badeau. I'll have none of that Japanese stuff. And you will only speak to me in French; Mister Taranda has told me that you are quite efficient in it."

"Madame Badeau…" Rin said as she allowed the French words to roll awkwardly off of her tongue. Of all the languages she had learned, French was at the bottom. Sure she could understand it but speaking it was a whole other story.

"Ah… I'm not done. Rule number two, I will have no more of that 'hip-pity-hop' foolishness in this room. Dance is an art and that gyrating crap that came from America will not be permitted. Rule number three, I will not accept tardiness. That really is self explanatory. Rule number four… what the devil are those on your feet?" Madame Badeau asked hotly.

"There are Pointe shoes Madame." Rin said looking down at her black and silver ballet shoes that Sesshoumaru had brought her before they went to the airport.

"Garbage… When you come in this room tomorrow I expect you to be in the proper attire. Black leotard, pink tights, pink shoes, is that clear?"

Rin stopped herself from rolling her eyes and nodded. "Yes Madame."

"Good…" The woman said curtly. "I'll go over the rest of the rules while we start with the stretches. Over there by the wall chop, chop. Now, rule number five…"

* * *

Rin limped into her room and threw herself at the bed. Her stomach growled softly as she rolled over into her pillows. Not only had she been denied lunch because she couldn't stand on her toes for thirty minutes straight, mind you she came down with only three minutes left because she simply couldn't take it, but she was so tired that all she could down on her way to the hotel was a milkshake.

Oh yeah and she was on a diet now because her thighs were too thick. Rin growled under her breath as she remembered Madame Badeau's crude remarks about everything that was _wrong_ with her body. They were all things that Rin happened to love about herself or simply tolerate because it made her who she was.

Rin opened her eyes and glanced toward the door. Right next to it she had dropped her black Pointe shoes. The insides of which were now red, stained with her blood, for dancing from 6am to 11pm with only two bathroom breaks and a 5 minute break for a sandwich at 7pm, which was supposedly her dinner.

It was midnight and Rin tried to roll herself over into a comfortable position. And just as she found the perfect spot, her cell phone rang. "Bonjour…" Rin muttered into the thing. "I mean moushi, moushi…" She quickly pressed in a few buttons and the thing went straight to video phone.

"Rin… You look awful…" Sesshoumaru said as he stared intently into his phone. He was currently eating fish and chips inside of his own hotel room. But it was 8pm where he was.

"Wow, thanks, that means you and Madame Ass-wipe think the same thing…" Rin muttered sarcastically as she closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow.

"Madame Ass-wipe?" Sesshoumaru repeated raising an eyebrow. Rin nodded before sitting up and rubbing her bruised and scarred foot. "Who's that?"

"She's the lady that is training me for Coppelia. So far I've learned that she hates, hip-hop, black shoes, long brown hair, brown eyes, pony tails, people under 5 foot 6, people with hips and/or boobs, people who can multitask, people who can speak all other languages excluding French, people who are of Japanese descent, oh and me." Rin groaned. "Oh yeah and she despises eating too…"

"You want me to put a hit out on her?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously.

"You really would do that for me?" Rin asked, the corners of her mouth turning up deviously. But Rin shook her head after a moment of thought. "Iie, that bitch would haunt me in my dreams if I allowed that to happen." Rin muttered her voice getting softer as she curled her aching bones into ball.

"I'll let you go to sleep then…" Sesshoumaru started.

"No wait… can you just stay on the phone for a while?" Rin asked as she yawned slightly.

"And why should a cocky bastard like me do that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, you love me and I miss you. And if you just mutter to me it'll make my sleep better. I have to get up in 5 hours anyway."

"And what do you want me to talk about?"

"Tell me a story."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the girl who he could tell was waiting for him to say something. She looked so beat though and Sesshoumaru was resisting the urge to take his personal jet out for a swing in Russia. She opened her big brown eyes and they pleaded with him. She was only asking for a story, right? Sesshoumaru smirked and then racked his brain for something. "Okay, um… Once upon a time, there was a great and powerful demon lord…" Sesshoumaru started.

"What was his name?" Rin asked coyly.

"How the hell should I know?"

"It is your story Sesshy…" Rin stated a matter-of-fact-ly as she stifled a yawn.

"Fine then, once upon a time there was a great and powerful demon lord named Sesshoumaru…" Sesshoumaru said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Cocky much?" Rin asked.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to tell a story… After a long battle with his pathetic half brother Inuyasha…"

"What were you fighting over?"

"Um… a sword, yeah, a sword that could kill 100 demons in one strike, the tessaiga. He killed the wimpy half breed and took the sword that rightfully belonged to him…"

"That's not how chichiue tells the story…"

"I don't care how my father tells the story, my story my revisions… Anyway the demon lord received a few bumps and bruises from his half brother so he sat under a tree to heal. But he was stumbled upon by a little girl. This girl was so innocent to the point that she was an idiot. She finds a demon in the forest and what does the little nitwit do? She brings him food." Sesshoumaru said getting really into the story. "Anyway the girl is an orphan and a mute to top it all of. While she is stealing him food, she gets caught by the villagers and gets beaten up."

"So when she returns to the demon he, solely out of curiosity, asks where she received the bruises. So she becomes a little too happy because she believes some one cares. The next day, the girl is killed. The end." Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Sesshoumaru… finish the damn story, it doesn't end like that. It can't."

"My story…"

"Stop being a baka… I can't go to sleep unless you really finish it." Rin pouted.

"The girl is killed by rampaging wolves. The demon lord discovers her carcass as he continues on his journey. He decides to revive her with tenseiga, as a test of the sword's power." Sesshoumaru pauses for a second. Rin shifts uneasily as her mind identifies that sword, the one that had been used to bring her back from the shores of the River Styx. Rin tilts her head to the side cautiously as if giving him permission to continue, so he did.

"Then the nitwit decides to follow after him, and he doesn't object because that means that he would have to acknowledge her presence has affected him. He eventually coaxes words from her, and finds out that her name is…"

"Rin…"

"Well, if you really want to be the nitwit child… Actually, it suits you." Rin rolled her eyes at him and Sesshoumaru smirked back. "Anyway Rin, follows after Sesshoumaru for many summers. She goes on many adventures, most of them involving her getting kidnapped, but there are others too. Eventually Sesshoumaru-sama looks back and no longer sees a girl-child toddling behind him, but a beautiful young woman gracefully in step with him."

"Do they fall in love?" Rin asked a pink tint gathering on her cheeks.

"No, the vixen seduces him and he cannot resist her calling. So they rut under the harvest moon, and again under the blacken sky of the new moon, and again and again and again until almost every morning the girl cannot walk well. She pulls love out of him so it is more of a surprise than a fall in to kind of thing." Sesshoumaru said drawing the words out.

"Okay the end!" Rin said as her face turned completely red. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head. Why were such suggestive things coming out of his mouth?

"No there's more… they were happy together and he never wanted her to be taken away from him. He would not allow it. But the one thing he could not control grabbed at his precious Rin, time." Sesshoumaru quieted remembering how he had thought about such things when he had first realized how much Rin meant to him. How time would steal her away as he lived for countless millennia, alone.

"Just as he looked back one day and found her to be a young woman, he glanced back another day and found her to be an old lady. They had children and some of their children had already had children. They all had found their own paths wandering their father's land. And yet Rin still aged. Eventually, as all things do, she passed away and he tried once again to revive her with tenseiga. He tried so hard that the sword split in two, yet she was still gone. So he brought it to the sword master and merged his own fang into it, making it more powerful than ever. That way, the next time he found her, time couldn't tear them apart…"

* * *

_When does a second_

_Turn into an hour_

_When I can't hold you_

_When I can't see you_

_When does time_

_Halt for longer than a moment_

_When I'm not near you_

_Not near to your caress_

_When does sleep_

_Not comfort the weary_

_When you are too far away_

_When you are just gone_

_When will I_

_Ever see you again_

_When you reach eternity_

_When you too are strong_

* * *

That was six damn pages and probably the longest chapter you will ever receive from me. Took a while, as do all things… but it is true that all things shall come to pass. 10 new reviews before I even start typing a new chapter. Man there were so many places I wanted to stop, but I didn't. There are probably a lot of grammatical errors that I didn't catch so I'll be going over this again soon to get rid of those. For those sickos in the back row, more Kagura and Renkotsu action after this short commercial break. I'm going to eat breakfast now; the tummy is kinda of rumbly, if you catch my drift. Off to the kitchen!

Star

P.S. You guys are going to hate me for this one though… Did Sesshoumaru make up that story or did he live through it. I don't think I ever mentioned his true age in this story. And if I did you won't remember where it was so think about it… I'm pure evil!


	17. Not my Fingertips

**_Brand New Chapter 17_**_ Completed

* * *

_

"I can't believe this shit…" Rin growled under her breath as she got up from her position on the floor and cracked her neck. Her mind lazily reminded her why she was in the predicament she was in and she let out a short sigh.

_"You are late." Madame Badeau snapped as Rin loitered through the door. _

_"But Madame, I'm five minutes early…" _

_"And that is late I say." The woman said hotly. _

_"But it wasn't my fault Taranda-san wanted me to meet…" Rin started. _

_"Mister Taranda is not being trained by me at this time. You are. And I expect my students to be on time." _

_"Again Madame Badeau, I am not late." _

_"Have you ever heard this saying? Twenty minutes before early, fifteen on time, ten late…" The French woman spat out as she lifted her nose to the sky. _

_"French proverb created in the Age of Enlightenment… but I'm still…" _

_"Late… And now you have wasted your five minutes that you said you were early by. You shall be punished." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"You shall polish the floors in here and in the room adjacent to this without a mop. I want to be able to see my face in them." Madame Badeau said as she headed toward the door. "It should take up most of our training day. But you should learn your lesson by then." _

_"Anata nanka kirai…" Rin muttered under her breath. _

_"The windows from breaking rule number one." _

_"Kuso…" _

_"And the hall as well…" _

_"Grrrrrrr…" _

"I wanna go home…" Rin cried out as she threw the sponge back in the soapy water. Rin then threw herself to the floor face down. She just lay there completely still until she was rudely interrupted.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"Sure I'm fine. I'm just trying to drown in the water that's on the floor but today isn't my day."

"Okay… why?" The voice asked a bit skeptical.

"Well, because as the laws of physics demand, the water is being absorbed into the wood and not my nostrils." Rin began to bang her head on the hard wood floor.

"Hey wait you'll leave a mark." The voice said as a hand slid in between her forehead and the floor and created a cushion.

Rin stopped for a moment and pulled herself off the floor into a sitting position. "Thanks, I think I needed that. I'm Rin." She said with an awkward bow as she extended her hand.

"Hiten… So Ms. Rin what's got you all upset?" The black haired man asked.

"I think my dance instructor is out to get me." Rin whispered after looking around the room for any sign of the woman.

"Most of them are nice though, which one?" Hiten asked as he began to assist her with cleaning the floor.

"Madame Badeau…"

"Yeah she has it in for all of Asia… My family is originally from China but I lived outside of Kyoto for quite a while... Woman hates me. And she can't understand why I can't speak French."

"I hate French. I can speak Swahili better than I can speak French."

"I'd rather be stoned than speak French…" Hiten said gaining a laugh from Rin. He smiled politely at her and placed the rag on the floor. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I would but I'm not allowed to leave until everything is spotless…" Rin said with a sigh as the stood up and stretched her back.

"I can fix that. Here… Stand on top of the chair over there. Don't step off until I say so alright?" Hiten said to his new friend.

Rin shrugged. "I don't see how this will help but if you say so." She quickly jumped up on the chair and waited.

A soft breeze collected around Hiten as his long braid was lifted into the air. Suddenly clouds appeared in the room and a light drizzle started.

"You made it rain on the inside… I've seen better I have two friends that summon up tornados…" Rin stared before the wind started to pick up dramatically. "Okay so you're making a tornado?"

"No way…" Hiten said as a gleam got in his eyes. "I make something way better."

* * *

"Let's go on a picnic." Kagura said suddenly as she shot up in the bed next to her napping lover.

"Kagura… sweetie… honey buns… in the morning." Renkotsu muttered as he snuggled into her warm nude body.

"But… I wanna go on a picnic Renkotsu and we only have a week until Sesshoumaru is scheduled to come back and I want to spend all of my time with you." Kagura said as she pushed her pump bosom against his toned chest.

"What brought this on?" Renkotsu asked forcing himself awake for her sake.

"I don't know it's just… the more I'm around you the more I wish it was permanent." Kagura said softly.

"Don't worry… I'll think of something. But before we go on the picnic… how about a little morning exercise…" Renkotsu said as he cupped her womanhood and slipped a finger inside the already damp petals.

"Oh what did you have in mind you naughty boy?" Kagura said quickly followed by a moan.

"I've been meaning to try this…" Renkotsu said softly before disappearing under the sheets and seconds later arousing Kagura to the point that her screams for more began to shake the walls.

* * *

"You could have warned me about the thunder and lightening… The downpour I didn't mind." Rin said softly her wet hair stuck under a baseball cap as the two sat inside of a diner.

"Hey… It caused the floor to shine didn't it? I'm sorry I didn't think you would be afraid of thunder…" Hiten said with a sly grin. "But you almost touched the ceiling when the lightening touched the floor.

"And for some reason at that moment I wished Madame Stick-Up-Her-Ass was there to be electrocuted." Rin said with gleeful smile adorning her face. They both laughed but suddenly Rin frowned.

"Hey Rin, what's wrong?" Hiten asked concern lacing his features.

"You remind me of someone… He used to laugh a lot like that too… He makes me homesick…" Rin said softly. Hiten stayed quiet for a moment as Rin got this lost look in her eyes. "I miss him so much." Rin said and then shook her head quickly. "Sorry… I really didn't mean to go off into my own world like that."

"No, it's okay… I kind of came to talk to you because you remind me of my little sister… She's back home in China. My younger brother's there too. They make me miss home." Hiten offered. "So your boyfriend is in Japan?" Hiten asked suspiciously.

"Sess is in England…" Rin blurted out. She then blushed furiously.

"Oh the mysterious Sess… I thought I had the tiniest hint of a chance." Hiten teased.

"Oh kami-sama… I'm sorry…" Rin started.

"I was kidding Rin. I'm engaged, getting married next spring." Hiten said waving her off.

"Oh… That's wonderful. Do you have a picture?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yeah… Here she is right here…"

"She's gorgeous, you sure are lucky…"

"Yeah I tell myself that everyday…" The two laughed and carried on like old friends until it was time to return to the studio.

* * *

"So how was today?" Sesshoumaru asked from the video phone as Rin ran around the hotel room trying to find her pajamas.

"I spent the day with Hiten. Madame Butt-Wipe had sentenced me to cleaning the floors with a toothbrush…" Rin started as she pulled off her leotard and slipped into an oversized shirt.

"Who's Hiten?" Sesshoumaru asked defensively.

"He works here at the studio. He's a thunder youkai so he made it rain inside and shocked the floors clean. After that we went to lunch…"

"You went to lunch together? How long have you known him?" Sesshoumaru asked a little bite in his bark.

"Since this morning, calm down Sess… He's just a guy who helped me out." Rin said as she walked over to her video phone and frowned.

"Guys don't help people out for nothing. Did he hit on you?" Sesshoumaru asked as his eyes flashed.

"He wouldn't be into me…" Rin tried to argue. "He has a fiancée…"

"I have a wife." Sesshoumaru said firmly and immediately regretted it. Rin looked at him hard and long. "Rin…"

"So… since you're unfaithful and I'm a house wrecking whore…" Rin started angrily.

"Rin, I didn't mean it." Sesshoumaru said trying too soothe her.

"No, you meant it. Or else it would have never flew out of your mouth. You have a wife don't you. And I'm the single mistress that you visit when it's convenient for you." Rin said as she forced herself to hold back tears.

"Rin listen to me I'm…"

"Don't even go there. You aren't sorry you meant it. Just because I'm not tied down doesn't mean I'm going to go around a screw everything when I'm out of your sight. But you don't trust me. And you can't because you figure it's karma and because you're stepping out I will step out too! Well guess what? There has never been anybody else. When you were off screwing around with Kagura and tying the knot with her when I thought you were mine, I was home. When Kagome was out partying all night and trying to hook me up, I didn't go for it. And when all of the guys, I mean there where a hell of a lot of them Sesshoumaru. They asked me out, they wanted me, I said no. I was waiting for you to get home." Rin said angrily as the tears began to spill from her eyes.

"You brought that slut from across seas, didn't give me fair warning. Had my weight all up and down. Had me losing sleep. Had bags coming under my eyes. And what two months before when you came for Spring Break everything was cool. I was always there Sesshoumaru. Even when you didn't want to see me. So, you think I would leave you over one guy I met less than 12 hours ago. Well fuck you too then!" She screamed before angrily slamming the phone down. Rin then commenced to throwing herself on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

_I lose sleep _

_You make me weak _

_I am drowning in a pool of you _

_Weight's up and down _

_I'm being pushed around _

_See what you make me do _

_You might as well put bullet through my brain _

_Throw me in front of a bullet train _

_Rip my heart out of my chest _

_Then lay my torn body to rest _

_Because this game _

_What you do inside _

_I can't stand this emotional homicide _

_Now you love me _

_Show me that you care _

_But you're too busy ripping out my hair _

_Put a bullet through my brain _

_Anything is better than this again _

_Divorce our hearts _

_But not our souls _

_What am I to do when this bed gets cold _

_Lalala Lalalala Lalaladum Ladum Lada… _

_Give me the sleep _

_You stole from me _

_Take the shadows from my eyes _

_Love me truly _

_No more of this emotional homicide _

_Because this isn't the way to die…

* * *

_

Late chapter but I'm not going to apologize. I'm in the hardest grade of my career at the hardest time of my life. I've been going through hell and back for the last few weeks. Lucky that I typed at all... I won't promise anything but reviews always help. 10 new ones before I touch a keyboard.

Star


	18. Not my Outstretched Arms

_**Brand New**__ Chapter 18 Complete_

* * *

The week had been slow torture for Rin. With the constant calls from Sesshoumaru and Madame Butt-wipe's continuous nagging and bitching, Rin had been mentally beat down. The only thing that she ever looked forward to during the day was her lunches with Hiten. That was when she allowed herself to breathe and not stress out over her married lover or the bitch that was constantly on her fabulously shaped tail. And what was she doing now? Relaxing with her new lunchtime buddy… 

"You know Rin… demon reincarnation and human reincarnation, are not really that different from each other…" Hiten said as the two sat drinking sodas down the street from the studio.

"Really, I always thought that a youkai soul was linked to the earth and that when they died they became part of it and was no longer reincarnated…" Rin said as she slurped up the rest of her drink.

"Not exactly… but I guess that is what old legend says huh?" Hiten said softly.

"Yeah… I guess…" Rin said raising her eyebrows waiting for him to explain demon reincarnation to her fully.

"A youkai soul is linked directly with their youki. Youki is connected to the air… But unlike in humans where reincarnation just happens there has to be a set pattern for youkai reincarnation." Hiten started.

"Wait, what?" Rin asked as question marks began to float all around her head.

Hiten chuckled and tried to explain. "There is tamashii-ichiban, or first soul when the soul is first created it is in sync with a ring of other souls. During this first life, patterns are set and the soul cannot be reincarnated unless the same pattern has been formed."

"Okay, I think I get it but what kind of patterns are we talking about?" Rin asked as the waiter came and refilled her soda.

"People that were met during tamashii-ichiban, if a youkai was an only child in tamashii-ichiban then they will be an only child in all other lives unless circumstances change. Unmarked lovers are lost through reincarnation; marked lovers become part of the pattern no matter which life they are found in. Parents are often the same unless the fates deem it to be different. Likes and dislikes don't often change and looks almost never change."

"So basically, youkai are reliving their past lives in different areas of the stream of time…" Rin said plainly.

"One makes a new life because one has to mold into the new eras. All ideas change shape with the passage of time. But youkai remember far more of their past lives than humans. Partially because we live so long and we aren't just thrown into reincarnation like humans. But the memories are fleeting and vague though they often affect basic youkai behavior…"

"How so?" Rin asked becoming fully enthralled with the new information.

Hiten grinned at his eager audience and continued. "Certain smells may cause anger, sadness, happiness or even lust. I have a personal problem with guys with silver hair because I believe in one life a man with silver hair killed me, though as I've said it's vague."

"Then you wouldn't be able to stand the Takahashi's… Three of them silver hair and golden eyes…" Rin said as she looked down at her watch. "Oh shit, I have to go or I'll be late and have to clean that nasty bathroom… again." Rin said as she stood up from her seat.

"Rin, I'm going to be running some errands for Mr. Taranda in St. Petersburg so I won't be here for about a week." Hiten said as the two headed out the door.

"Well, there goes my lunch time entertainment…" Rin said with a shrug. "So I'll see you in a week then." Rin said with a wave as she began to truck back to the studio.

"Wait, I know I shouldn't butt in but I feel that I should say something. Whatever he did, he didn't really mean it…" Hiten said quickly catching up to her.

Rin froze and turned around quickly. "How did you…" Rin started her eyes wide.

Hiten shook his head and continued. "If he ever lost you once before, in this life or any other… he wouldn't want to do it again. And his instincts are telling him to hold onto you. Just let him know that he's not the only one holding on, you are too. So maybe all he needs to do is loosen up his grip a bit." Hiten hailed a cab and pulled Rin into a hug. "You're a great person Rin, and I knew it couldn't be the Evil Madame because the first day I saw you there was laughter in your eyes. But it was suddenly gone and somehow I just knew…" Hiten pulled away from her and got into a cab.

"Wait…" Rin said as he rolled down the window and looked at her now tear filled eyes. "Is it really still that obvious?" Hiten nodded his head and smirked before telling the cabbie the directions on riding off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his hotel room and eight o'clock at night watching BBC. He was tired, cranky and in need of a long massage. He didn't have any appointments until late the next day so he had all of the time in the world. And he had absolutely no idea what to do with it all. He could try calling Rin, but that hadn't worked the first 500 times. If only he was able to not be a jealous son of a bitch. But it was not as easy as Rin had made it look. 

Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of a chair and wandered around his room. Cell phone, laptop, plasma TV, massage chair, Jacuzzi… Which item would help take his mind off of the fact that he was a bastard that had for the umpteenth time ruined the best relationship he had ever happened to fall into. "Scratch the TV and cell phone… Nothing's on and the cell phone got me into this mess…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he loosened his tie and threw it across the bed. "I got it, Jacuzzi then a session in the massage chair while I check my email." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled his clothes off and headed towards the master bathroom.

Just as he made his way into the bathroom, his cell phone began to ring. He quickly grabbed a towel wrapped it around his waist and picked up the phone knowing exactly who it was. "Jaken for the last time, my father is still there, and Inuyasha can handle everything else that has to do with the Miwa account…" Sesshoumaru said angrily while putting in his password for video mode so he could scare the living daylights out of the toad.

"Sesshoumaru?" the timid voice came instead of the fearful croak he had expected. Within a flash Rin's face appeared on his phone screen, she was braiding her hair nervously and then undoing it just to start again. "I was just… my phone and I don't know why I… is this a bad time? Maybe I should call you later." Rin muttered as she got ready to hang up the phone.

"Matte…" Sesshoumaru said quickly. Rin's hand automatically drew back from the phone as she continued to stare everywhere but at the screen in front of her. "Um… no it's fine; I mean how have you been? I was worried that…" Sesshoumaru said as he stared at the picture of perfection she created.

"The story, where did you hear it?" Rin asked suddenly as she looked at him through the phone for the first time during the conversation.

"Wait, what story?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly confused.

"The one about the nitwit child and the demon lord…" Rin said hesitantly as she completed a braid and then tucked it behind her ear.

"I don't know. It's just something I dreamed up when I was younger but I…"

"But you have the sword don't you? And Inuyasha has tetsaiga, though he doesn't know how to use it." Rin said biting her bottom lip. "And chichiue always told a story along those lines but he told Inuyasha's ending and never yours…"

"Where are you getting at Rin?"

"If it were the real thing you did what you intended to do right?" Rin asked intently her fingers back in her hair.

"What?"

"You said that you made tenseiga stronger so that the next time…"

"Time wouldn't tear us apart… I know Rin but it was just a story. I used to dream up adventures in my sleep. You were often a main character so I went along with it when you wanted to be the girl. But…"

"Would you do it again?"

"Wait Rin; hold up, where is all this coming from?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran a hand through his silver locks.

"Just answer the question, if you had to, would you fix the sword and wait for me?" Rin asked as she scrunched up her brow.

"Of course I would." Sesshoumaru answered. "You know I would…"

"So you did it. You found me, used the tenseiga, time isn't a factor and now what?" Rin questioned him as her eyes become completely serious.

"We live Rin. That's all we can afford to do… live."

Rin sighed and then smiled at him. "I'm sorry I overreacted… I don't know what…"

"It was my fault; you are a much stronger person than me. You watched me walk down the aisle and like you said, you never were a green eyed monster. I was just, I've lost you so many times to so many different things that everything seems like a threat." Sesshoumaru said as Rin's eyes began to water.

"Sessh… you don't have to hold on to me so tight because I'm already holding onto you." Rin said softly as she wished that he was there at that second to embrace her.

Sesshoumaru smirked after a moment and the spoke quickly. "Rin, if you don't stop crying I'll have to fly all the way to Russia to hold you and wipe away your tears…"

Rin giggled softly and replied. "Can't have you doing that you might end up killing Madame Bad-ass… And I really don't have the money on me to bail you out of a Russia prison."

"Don't worry I have connections with the Russian mob." Sesshoumaru said as Rin's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked panic in her voice.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair while crossing his fingers. "No…"

Rin looked at him suspiciously and then smiled. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see your fingers cross and let you have one…" Rin sighed and tilted her head to the side. "Koishiteru…"

"Iie… Aishiteru…"

* * *

"Kagura, I don't know if that is the best way…" Renkotsu said as the two sat across from each other at breakfast. 

"But it's the only way I can be with you. Renkotsu, you said you love me… You want me to be stuck with him?" Kagura asked. "Do you want me to warm his bed or yours?"

"But killing him isn't that a bit extreme?" Renkotsu asked as he picked up a cup of tea and brought it to his lips.

"There's no other way. Sesshoumaru must die." Kagura said as her let her hair down from its usual bun.

"And how do you expect me to kill one of the most powerful demons in Japan?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"By using disposable bait…" Kagura said as she got up and wrapped her arms around Renkotsu's neck while making sure to press her bosom against him. From her sleeve she slipped out a small picture and she tossed it on the table as she nibbled expertly at his ear. From there, she began to plant kisses down his neck until he picked up the picture.

"Who is she?" Renkotsu asked as Kagura stopped her movements and let the flames of rage burn behind her eyes.

"That is Sesshoumaru's little mistress, Rin Tenshi… And he would swim through the flames of hell for her…" Kagura said allowing Renkotsu time to let the gears in his head turn.

"And that makes her the perfect bait."

* * *

_My world is so complex_

_Ever since you arrived_

_You seem to make things topple over_

_And you put my heart into over drive_

_What is wrong with you_

_Because when you are with me_

_A warm feeling embraces my heart_

_And my body finally feels free_

_But what of those complications_

_The ones that hold me back_

_The ones that made this room so cold_

_And turned your pure heart black_

* * *

Um… here's a chapter. I lost my disk with all of my stories on it so bear with me for a second while I retype things and get stuff off of the internet. For those of you who are true fans of my work and are waiting on updates all I can tell you is… for the first time in two years _A.T.T.I.C._ will have a new chapter, I was revising it before I made myself complete this. _Ouija Board_, I've thought about it, I remember the direction I was going and after I retrieve my chapters from FF I'll get back on that. For the handful of you reading _Unspoken Fantasies_, hit me up mid-August if I haven't done anything yet. _Blood Red Moon_ should be up by the end of the week no later than next Sunday.

My readers know the drill, 8 new reviews before I consider typing...

If you have any questions/complaints feel free to contact me through pm or at goldenkiss500 (at) yahoo (dot) com.

Star

P.S.

Koishiteru means I think I love you

Aishiteru means I love you

Iie means no (Not knowing that makes you slow)


End file.
